Jason McCann love story - Stinging Sensation
by SamicaWrites
Summary: This is a Jason mccann love story it will go through up's and down in Jason and Peyton relationship. Peyton knows about Jason's dirty secret but he doesn't know hers. Once Jason figures out what her secret is will they be strong enough to stay together or will the break apart? Read and see. AS ALWAYS PLEASE COMMENT. Some parts will be mature.
1. Chapter 1

Stinging Sensation - Part 1

Peyton and Jason have been dating for over 2 years he is 17 and she is 16 Peyton fay James has long brown hair with natural high lights and soft brown eyes. Jason calls her Peyton but he uses her middle name fay for a nick name. Peyton goes to high school and is living at home with her parents but spends a lot of time at Jason's house with his gang. Peyton and Jason fight a lot about Peyton's safety and what she should or shouldn't do but they really love each other.

"Peyton where is my gray sweater with the purple writing on it!" Jason yelled to Peyton from the bathroom.

"I don't know Jason where did you put it?" Peyton asked looking threw her phone lying on Jason's bed.

"I don't know, never mind ill just wear my black one." Jason said coming out of the bathroom and walking over to the closet grabbing the closest black sweater to him.

Jason and the gang had another mission they had to go on again leaving Peyton behind to do nothing but sit and worry.

"Jason-." Peyton started to say but was silenced by Jason.

"Peyton don't." Jason said his voice stern as he looked at her already knowing what she was going to say because it happened every time he had to leave for an assignment.

"What I was just going to say be careful." Peyton said pouting a little bit sitting up on the bed.

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head making his way over to the bed and the girl he loved, taking hold of her waist.

"Peyton it's only a few hours." Jason said with a sigh.

"A lot can happen in a few hours." Peyton muttered under her breath looking up at Jason threw her eye lashes. Jason groaned letting go of Peyton's waist and paced the room.

"What? I'm sorry if I don't want you to end up dead or worst." Peyton said raising her voice as she stood off the bed.

"Peyton how many times do I have to tell you-." Jason said but got cut off by Peyton.

"Peyton I've done this a million times and I always come back bla blah bla blah." Peyton said in her best Jason impersonation looking into his eyes.

Before Jason could reply with a snappy comment a voice cut in from down stairs.

"JASON WERE LEAVING!" Paul yelled from down stairs his voice rushed ad strained like it normally is when they leave for this sort of thing.

"COMING." Jason yelled back turning towards the door pulling on his black sweater.

"Look I've got to go I'll be back in a few hours, I love you." Jason said grabbing Peyton's face pulling her in to give her a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Peyton whispered against Jason's lips giving him one more peck before he took off out the door leaving her all alone in his room.

Making her way into the bathroom Peyton opened her drawer looking around for the fabric pouch she kept hidden at the back. Opening up the pouch Peyton picked up a blood stained razor blade walking over to sit on the edge of the tube Peyton lifted the razor to her wrist making the smooth slice across her skin. Blood spilled like a water fall into the tube after a few seconds of watching the blood drain Peyton grabbed a cloth holding it tightly upon her wrist until the bleeding stopped.

Taking a deep breath Peyton put the blade back into the pouch making sure it was well hidden, before making her way into the bedroom changing into some comfy green short shorts and a black tang top. making sure she put her peace bracelet back on to hide her cutes before climbing under the covers Peyton let herself fall asleep to the sound of silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Stinging Sensation - Part 2

(With Jason)

The boys and I had planted the bomb and had now made our way back to the van getting ready to set it off.

"You ready?" Steve asked handing the remote that would detonate the bomb over to Jessie.

I watched the small building crumble in front of me blown into bits, the guy's cheered and we all congratulated each other before heading back onto the highway towards the house where Peyton was waiting for him.

The drive home took almost an hour but when they got back to the house it was dark out and there were no lights on in the house.

"See you later McCann." The guy said as I made my way up to my room turning on the light inside my door.

Jason's room was empty the sheets on the beds were smoothed out like no one had ever slept in it.

"Peyton?" Jason called out into his room but hearing only silence in return.

Walking over to his closet taking off all his clothes only leaving his boxers on Jason sat on his bed pulling out his cell phone dialing Peyton's number. Why hadn't Peyton stuck around she always stayed over until he got back from assignments.

"Hello?" Peyton's sweet voice rang threw the phone making Jason's heart jump.

"Hey baby its Jason, where are you?" Jason asked with a natural voice.

"I'm at home I got tired and I had to get paper done its due tomorrow so." Peyton said Jason could hear the soft tapping of her key board.

"Ok well I'll let you work ill just see you tomorrow after school?" Jason said running his fingers threw his hair.

"After school?" Peyton asked her voice changed.

"Yes after school as in I'll come by to pick you up after." Jason said knowing where this was going and what Peyton was implying.

"Don't you think you want to go to school you know for the whole day." Peyton said with a sigh.

"Peyton I'm busy." Jason said threw gritted teeth.

"Yeah whatever I got to go bye." Peyton said hanging up on Jason leaving him to stair at his phone.

He hated when they fought but he hated even more when she tried to tell him what to do or how to live his life it was his god damn choice if he wanted to go to school or not.

Deciding to put it out of his mind Jason shut of the light and got under the covers falling fast asleep.

(NEXT MORNING)

"Peyton get your skinny ass up and in the shower we are going to be late for school." Peyton's best friend Sophia yelled walking into her room and throwing open the curtains letting the sun in.

"Fuck off soph." Peyton groaned pulling the covers over her head, only to have them be yanked off by Sophia.

After fighting back and forth Sophia finally got Peyton up and showered and out the door in record time.

"So did you finish your history report?" Sophia asked as her and Payton made they away into the school.

"eck yes it took me till 4 in the morning to finish it I swear I feel like I'm dead right now." Peyton said her eyes barley staying open as she followed Sophia threw the school.

"Here this will help you." Sophia said handing Peyton a bag of purple pills.

"What the hell is this take it back." Peyton said in a shocked tone sliding the plastic bag back to soph.

"Come on don't be such a tight ass I'm sure Jason does it." Sophia said giving Peyton back the bag but she just stared at it.

"MRS. James is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" mrs. Gray the math teacher said from behind her desk.

"Uh no thanks." Peyton replied quickly swiping the bag of pills into her book bag not needing to get caught for drugs on school property.

"Then I would advise you to stop your chatting and pass your papers up to the front of the room." MRS gray said turning around not spending any more time paying attention to Peyton or Sophia.

History class felt forever and by the time lunch rolled around Peyton was about ready to curl up under a tree and take a long nap.

"Just take the pills!" Sophia hissed fishing them out of Peyton's bag and giving them to her.

"What are they?" Peyton sighed not remembering ever seeing purple pills around Jason's house before.

"affective." Sophia replied giving Peyton her water bottle.

After debating in her head Peyton decided to not take the pills.

(lets skip to after school)

The final bell had rung for a dad and Peyton felt like crap she need some serious sleep which she was hoping to get on the ride to Jason's house because he was picking her up.

"Hi baby." Jason said sounding wide awake and chipper this afternoon.

"hi." Peyton muttered getting in the car and closing the door not being able to keep her eyes open any longer.

"What happened to you?" Jason asked placing a hand on her lap.

"Nothing I'm just tired." Peyton muttered and that was the last thing she remembered because she fell asleep not hearing another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Stinging Sensation - Part 3

"Peyton wake up." Jason voice sounded in Peyton's ear.

Groaning Peyton turned over so she was laying on her back as she slowly opened her eyes to see Jason standing over her.

"How long was I asleep?" Peyton muttered sitting up.

"Almost 5 hours, its almost 7 o'clock." Jason said with an amused look on his face.

"Why the hell did you let me sleep that long how am I going to be tired enough to sleep tonight." Peyton stated slapping Jason's chest.

"You were tired and needed your sleep." Jason said defending himself moving to sit next to Payton on his bed.

"So how did last night go." Peyton asked feeling weird that she was asking how Jason's criminal activities went.

"fine." Jason said in a dry tone not liking to talk about the bad details with Peyton.

"How did school go today?" Jason asked trying to get the subject off him.

"fine." Peyton replied in the same dry tone Jason had trying to dig at him but Jason just rolled his eyes.

Getting out of bed Peyton walked over to the bathroom mirror grabbing the hair brush she kept as Jason's house. Running it threw her hair a few times till Jason came up behind her taking the brush from her hands and placing it on the counter.

"I missed you." Jason said turning Peyton around to face him.

"Oh yeah? that's funny cause I didn't really miss you at all." Peyton said with a smile on her face.

"Oh is that so?" Jason said getting an evil smirk on his face.

"yea." Peyton replied and 2 seconds later was being thrown over Jason's shoulder and carried back into the bedroom only to be flopped down on the bed.

Jason moved so he was hovering over top of Peyton's body moving some of her hair out of her face. Peyton smoothly slid her arms around Jason's neck bring his lips to hers.

"mmmhm." Peyton groaned as Jason slid his hands all over her body making her heat up.

Grabbing the bottom of Jason's shirt Peyton slid it over his head and threw it to the floor their lips only disconnecting for a moment.

"I want you." Jason growled against Peyton's lips making her hormones go crazy for him as his words sent a shiver down her whole body.

Their clothes eventually made their way to the floor as the room filled with hot air Jason pulled away from Peyton's lips kissing down her neck till he reached her boobs. Hungrily Jason took them into his mouth causing Peyton to arch her back in pleasure. Leaving her boobs Jason travels all the way down Peyton's body leaving little kisses he almost reached her pussy when he quickly moved back up. Catching her lips taking them in his as he let one of his hands slide between Peyton's legs and gently sliding a finger into her.

Peyton gasped against Jason's lips at the feeling of Jason's cool finger in side her, after Peyton got used to Jason's finger he slid to more into her driving her forwards as Jason's fingers soon became wet. Pulling his fingers out of Peyton, Jason stuck them into his mouth sucking the cum off and groaning.

Not being able to take it anymore Jason positioned himself over Peyton as he slid himself into her.

"Fuck you're tight." Jason mutters feeling how tight Peyton was loving the warmth.

"mmmm Jason." Peyton moaned kissing his lips hard.

Jason started to thrust in and out of Peyton slowly picking up speed.

"God that feels so good." Peyton yelled out her breathing labored as Jason slammed into her.

"Fuck." Jason groaned feeling himself getting closer to release.

Peyton was moaning like crazy she bet the Nabors could hear them a long stream of profanities come out of Jason and Peyton's mouth as they released at the same time. Jason collapsed pulling out of Peyton he laid next to her pulling her close to him. Peyton let out a yawn as she moved deeper into Jason's arms.

"See I told you that you would sleep well tonight." Jason said making Payton laugh.

"Go to sleep ill wake you up in a few hours." Jason said letting Peyton drift back to sleep in his arms.

BEEP BEEEP BEEP.

Peyton's ring tone sounded waking both Peyton and Jason up. quickly getting out of bed now wearing her shorts and a bra Peyton grabbed her phone out of her purse knocking it to the ground spilling everything.

"Hello?" Peyton asked into the phone forgetting to check the collar ID before answering.

"Hey fay its soph." Sophia said all happy.

"Oh hey soph what's up?" Peyton asked watching Jason hop out of bed in his black boxers bending down and picking something up that she couldn't see.

"I was wondering if you could meet me at my house in about an hour and help me get ready for my date!" Sophia said giggling like an idiot obviously very excited which she should be.

"Yeah course I'd love-." Before Peyton could finish her sentence the phone was ripped out of her hands.

"She'll have to call you back." a very pissed of Jason said into the phone before hanging up and chucking it onto the bed before turning to Peyton hot with anger, holding up the bag of purple pills Sophia had given her this morning.

"What the fuck is this!?" Jason yelled.

Oh Shit…..


	4. Chapter 4

Stinging Sensation - Part 4

"Those are pills." Peyton said rolling her eyes moving to pick up the rest of her items that fell out of her purse.

"I know what the fuck they are Peyton, why the fuck do you have them!?" Jason yelled furious that Peyton had just brushed it off like she was carrying Advil or something.

"Would you calm down they're not mine." Peyton said keeping her tone low picking her purse up and putting it on her bed.

"So what they magically appeared huh do you think I'm fucking stupid!." Jason hollered probable getting the attention of the rest of the boys in the house.

Jason grabbed Peyton wrist pulling her closer to him staring down into her eyes with narrow ones.

"No, there Sophia's, ok?!" Peyton yelled pulling free of Jason's grip frustrated

"If they are Sophia's then why the fuck were they in your bag?" Jason asked not lowering his voice.

"Is everything ok in here?" jerry said opening the door and stepping slightly into the room looking from Jason to Peyton.

"Get the fuck out!" Jason yelled to jerry not even bothering to look at him.

"No its fine I'm done here jerry you stay I'll go." Peyton said grabbing her bag off the floor and walking passed Jason snatching her jacked from the chair by the door.

"Like hell you are." Jason said making a move to grab her but jerry stepped in the way.

"Jason just let her go you need to cool off." Jerry said a hand firmly placed on Jason's shoulder as he watched Jason's chest rise and fall at a fast rate like he had just ran a marathon.

Peyton was pissed off and her emotions were running at an all-time high she slammed the front door behind her so Jason knew she was serious about leaving and wasn't just hanging around the living room.

Climbing into the car Peyton drove home not paying as much attention to the road as she should have but she managed to get to Sophia's home safely.

"Hey bitch you're early." Sophia said smiling and moving aside letting Peyton lead the way climbing the stairs to her room.

"Who pissed in your coco puffs this morning." Sophia said taking a seat on her bed beside Peyton who was lying face down on the bed her head in the pillow.

Peyton groaned into the pillow at Sophia's comment.

"Wait let me guess Jason?" Sophia question with a sigh.

Peyton lifted her head off the pillow moving so that she could see her friends and sighed into her new position.

"He um kind of found the pills you gave me and freaked out on me, I mean he didn't even give me a chance to explain he just fucking jumped to conclusions." Peyton said frustrated.

"oh." Sophia said not saying anything else.

"I know he's such a hypocrite I mean I know for a fact that he drinks and does drugs and on top of that he's a criminal I mean he doesn't have the right to judge me." Peyton said in a hard sharp tone getting angry thinking about home unfair he was being.

"Look Peyton you're right he doesn't have any right to judge you but I do know that Jason loves you and it's not fair the way he handled it but Jason only did it because he cares." Sophia said letting Peyton lay her hand on her lap.

"Yeah I guess." Peyton said cooling down trying to not let their fight get the best of her like last time.

"So I need your help I have 3 outfits and I need to pick which on is the best for a night out." Sophia said getting up and moving to the closet.

After watching Sophia try on 3 different outfits that were all equally beautiful soph went with a short cut cute dark blue tube dress since her date was taking her to the bored walk.

"So are you going to go and talk to Jason when I leave?" Sophia asked looking at Peyton threw the mirror.

"Well actually I was kind of hoping I could stay her for a little while so when you get back you can tell me how your date went." Peyton said putting an innocent smile on her face.

"eck ok fine but you're fixing your problems tomorrow." Sophia said just before there was a knock from down stair.

"Have fun!" soph Peyton yelled after her friend before she climbed under the covers and feel asleep in Sophia's bed.

Peyton woke with a start when a door slammed

"What the hell Soph couldn't you see I was sleeping?" Peyton said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah but I also say you drooling on my pillow." Sophia said to Peyton causing her to look down at the pillow she had just been sleeping on but there was nothing there.

"Made you look." Soph said as she started getting undressed.

"Bitch." Peyton muttered under her breath before tossing the pillow at soph.

"So how was your date?" Peyton asked sliding into the middle of the bed keeping the blankets wrapped tightly around her.

"It's was so sweet he took me to the pier we talked and walked around then he admitted he only did it to be nice on our first date but he was bored as fuck and I said the same thing too and we ending up laughing our asses off on the rides at the fair they had going on down the beach." Sophia said describing everything with a big smile on her face.

"Well I'm happy for you it seems like you had a great time." Peyton said smiling over at her friend.

"Yeah what about you did you take a trip to the bloody place or the kitchen since I left?" Sophia asked having finished changing into her pj's climbing into bed beside Peyton.

Sophia knows about Peyton's cutting because they both use to do it they would wait till the weekend and have a sleep over then tell each other all the things that had gone wrong in the lives that week then decide if it was a good enough reason to cut themselves or if they should wait till next weekend. I know creepy right but that's what they did. 99% of the time they did cut because they knew it would make them feel better but after about 5 months of doing that they stopped because they decided it was getting to obvious and people may start figuring it out so they did it on their own where ever things got too much they would release with cutting.

But Peyton also had another problem that Sophia didn't pick up Peyton had an eating problems a few years back Jason and Peyton got into a big fight and they broke up for over 2 weeks mostly because Jason was on a mission so it's not like they could really talk it out. And Peyton has always had body issues she wasn't the thinnest girl when she was younger so when she was 12 she decided she would go on a diet. Peyton does eat but when she goes through times when she is depressed and doesn't feel good about herself she won't eat anything for days and sometimes goes as far as throwing up.

"No I didn't I'm been asleep ever since you left but I did cut a few days ago." Peyton said removing her peace bracelet so that Sophia could see the fresh cuts that have only started to heal.

"I'm sorry fay I didn't know it was that rough for you." Sophia said giving her friend a quick hug.

"It's ok I was just stressed Jason left again for another assignment." Peyton rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh yah I'm sure that went over well." Sophia said chuckling

"yep like always he left not even listening to me he thinks he's fucking invincible just cause it hasn't hurt him yet but he doesn't think like that." Peyton sighed frustrated not even wanting to think about it anymore so she lay back on the bed.

"Speaking of Mr. invincible he's calling you again." Sophia said passing Peyton her phone.

"eck whatever I'll talk to him tomorrow." Peyton said putting her phone down and letting herself drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Stinging Sensation - Part 5

Peyton woke up rolling over and looking at her phone seeing that it was only 8:00AM looking lower on her home screen it said 62 missed messages, holy shit what did he do have his damn phone set to redial god.

Getting up Peyton didn't even bother listening to the messages before deleting them going across the hall to the bedroom to shower.

Letting the warm water run down her body Peyton let out a peaceful sigh letting her body relax.

After a long shower Peyton got dressed sliding on a pair of jean shorts and a baggy lavender tank letting her hair dry natural and wavy her brown locks going down to her boobs.

Deciding to let her friend sleep in Peyton silently made her way out of the house using the back door, driving the short distance to Jason's house Peyton sat in the car debating on which way this conversation was going go.

Jason must have seen Peyton's car out the window because he appeared in the front door not making a move towards the car but his eyes stayed glued to Peyton's as she looked up. Peyton did know how long they stayed like that just looking at each other neither of them moving until Jason tilted his head towards the house Peyton waiting for a second before opening the car door keeping her eyes on the ground as she walked up the step to the front door passing Jason to go inside. Not stopping to look at anyone who may have been in the kitchen or the living room and heading straight up to Jason's room hearing his footsteps following her.

After entering the room Peyton saw that the bag of pills were sitting in the middle of Jason's bed, Peyton turned at the clicking sound as Jason closed his bedroom door behind him.

"You called." Peyton said her voice not set in one certain tone.

Jason scoffed walking passed Peyton moving so he stood at the end of the bed his eyes on her face studying her.

"Don't be a smart ass ok." Jason said annoyed.

Peyton only replied with an eye roll that Jason chose to ignore not wanting to get off topic with another stupid fight before they finished the first one.

"Do you want to explain these?" Jason said grabbing the pills off of his bed holding them up between himself and Peyton.

"I already told you their Sophia's." Peyton said taking a seat on the edge of Jason's bed.

"Ok…. Then why did you have them?" Jason asked walking so he was standing in front of Peyton controlling his voice as he looked down at her.

"I told Sophia I wasn't feeling 100% and she gave me the pills saying it would help but I didn't take any, so I don't know what the big deal is."

"Don't know what the big deal is." Jason said under his breath. "The big deal Peyton is that you were carrying around over a pound of narcotics in your bag, if you got caught with this do you know how much trouble she could have gotten you into." Jason said his voice more rough still fighting to stay controlled.

"Oh is see this has nothing to do with the drugs but the person who supplied me with them!" Peyton said standing up angry leaving only a few inches between her and Jason.

"This has everything to do with the drugs, Peyton!" Jason yelled.

"Oh so your telling me if ben or Kyle had giving me the drugs you would have reacted the same way?" Peyton said raising her eyebrow.

"That's not the fucking point I don't want you using drugs and your real friends shouldn't want you to either." Jason exclaimed frustrated. He did really dislike Sophia everything about her pissed him off and he didn't understand why Peyton is friends with her. But there was no way in hell he was letting Peyton take drugs and yeah whatever he was being a hypocrite but he didn't fucking care he didn't want Peyton messed up in it.

Peyton didn't even know how to reply to that she was so fucking tired she did care who was in the wrong she just wanted this stupid fight to be over so she wouldn't have to feel like she couldn't control her emotions.

Another side effect of her cutting when Peyton didn't know how to feel she would just cut herself and her emotions would just go back into hiding. But she was hardly going to pull out a blade in front of Jason and start slicing away.

So Peyton did the only other thing she could quickly stepping forwards Peyton slammed her lips against Jason's tangling her fingers in his hair. Jason was caught off guard but slid his hands onto Peyton's hips pulling her against him. Ending the fight at least for now but Peyton had a feeling that was not going to be the last time they fought about Sophia.


	6. Chapter 6

Stinging Sensation - Part 6

The fight from the previous week had been forgotten, it was finally Friday and Peyton and Sophia had just made their way to bio and took their usual seats at the back of the class pulling out their books.

"So is Jason going to Jamie's party tonight?" Sophia asked opening her text book to a random page.

"Yeah he's out with the guys buying more supply's or something he said he might make it later." Peyton sighed sliding her sweater off.

"PEYTON." Sophia gasped grabbing hold of Peyton's wrist making sure that she keep it under the table out the sight from the other students.

there were 2 fresh bright red lines across Peyton's left wrist Peyton had forgotten to put her peace bracelet back on after she showered.

"I though you said things were going good with you and Jason." Soph said letting go of Peyton's writs.

"They are this is from last week when we were having that fight over the drugs." Peyton whispered making sure she kept her voice low not needing her dirty laundry aired out in front of the whole school.

"These cuts look really deep." Sophia said disapproval clear in her eyes.

"I'm fine ok just drop it." Peyton snapped as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

Biology seemed to drag on for several hours before the bell finally rang signaling the end of the school day.

"Do you just want to follow me to my house so we can just hang out till it's time to get ready?" Sophia asked as she and Peyton walked towards their cars arms linked.

"Sure I'll see ya there." Peyton said turning towards the area she had parked her car that morning.

"Damn girl don't you look sexy, Jason's going to be sorry he missed this." Sophia said was Peyton stood in front of the bedroom mirror in a pair of leather mini shorts and a partly see threw hot pink belly shirt with a black bra.

Peyton laughed walking away from the mirror her wavy hair swaying behind her falling back onto the bed Peyton let out a big sigh.

"Peyton don't start ok you look hot as fuck." Peyton rolled her eyes at Sophia's choice of words.

"Yeah whatever Barbie." Peyton replied propping herself up on her elbows looking at Sophia who had on a pair of skinny jeans and a lime green flow tank top on that said "im a bitch so what?" across the front.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that because in less than an hour we will be arriving at a party where we are going to have fun. We're going to look sexy; all the boys will check you over but won't touch because they're afraid McCann will blow'em up." Sophia said making Peyton go into a laughing fit.

"Common babe we've got some boys to tease." Sophia said grabbing Peyton's hand and putting her out the door.

"Wow they really went all out this year nick even opened up his house too." Peyton said observing the party as they walked up.

"Nice double house party." Sophia said walking her way into the first house in search of alcohol.

"Peyton, Sophia glad you could make it, no McCann?" Jamie asked stepping out of the kitchen a smug look on her skanky face.

"Nice party Jamie." Peyton said her voice hostel.

Jamie walked away with a quick "thanks."

"god that slut has had it in for your boyfriend for the past 3 years you think she would have moved on and found someone else to stalk by now." Sophia bitched picking up 2 cups from the counter.

"Yeah well I've stopped worrying about her a long time ago." Peyton said talking a drink closing her eyes tight as it burned her throat.

"Nice ass." Someone whispered from behind Peyton.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked in shock.

"I'm home for the next week and I wanted to see you and hear there was a party and I knew fay Ross wouldn't miss out on a good party." Jess said releasing Peyton's legs letting her down.

(I didn't give Peyton a last name yet so I made it Ross and her full name if you forget is Peyton fay Ross)

"Jess you remember soph right?" Peyton said pulling Sophia to her side.

"ah yes how could I forget the girl who was basically packing by bags the seconded I got my acceptance letter to LUT." Jess said

Sophia made a face at jess before turning and walking away leaving Peyton an jess alone which was never a safe thing.

"I think she misses Me." jess said picking unscrewing the cap off his beer.

"I though you said you would never come back." Peyton said pitting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well you're just too damn irresistible for your own good." Jess said taking a step closer to Peyton.

"Jess I have a boyfriend." Peyton said putting her hand on his chest to keep space between them.

"So? i don't see the harm in having a little fun, plus he's not here right." Jess said taking hold of Peyton's hand removing it from his chest moving she he was right in front of her.

Peyton shook her head jess was right it's not like she was cheating on Jason she can have fun with jess or any other guy for that matter plus if Jason wanted to be here he could have but he's off buying bombs so what the hell your only young once.

(I REFUSE TO USE TO TERM YOLO)

"What the hell." Peyton said smiling up at jess and he smiled back down at her.

"After you." Jess said following Peyton to the living room where everyone was dancing.

After almost 3 bottles of beer 5 cups of whatever was in the red cup soph had given her earlier and a keg stand Peyton was out of her mind all her worries left behind and she was just letting herself have fun.

*BUZZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZZZ* Peyton phone was going off in her pocket but she could barely feel it.

"Fuck Peyton." Jess groaned to the room as Peyton grinded her ass hard against his dick causing him to harden and pull her closer by her hips as get low blasted from the speakers.

"mmm, You were right I miss this kind of fun." Peyton murmured her words slurring from the alcohol.

"Good cause the nights just getting started."


	7. Chapter 7

Stinging Sensation - Part 7

*buzzzzzzzz buzz buzzzzz*

Sitting up in bed Peyton looked around at her surroundings she was sitting in a room covered in textbooks and EJ posters. It wasn't till a deep groan came from beside her that Peyton realized there was someone else in the room with here.

"Make it stop." The voice said referring to her phone

"jess?" Peyton exclaimed looking under the covers Peyton saw her body covered in a black t-shirt and her undies.

"That's my name." jess said chuckling sitting up and handing Peyton her phone what was on the floor.

"Hello." Peyton answered her mind racing trying to remember what had gone on last night.

"Peyton where the fuck are you? We've been trying to call you all night but you weren't picking up."

"Sophia?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah. Look you need to get your ass down to the hospital Jason was in an accident, it's really bad Peyton." Sophia said before hanging up.

Peyton was frozen in place for only a second before she sprang into action franticly running around the room trying to find her clothes in the mess of sheets.

"What are you doing come back to bed its only 7AM." Jess groaned patting the sheets next to him.

"no, no, no I need to go Jason was in the hospital all last night maybe dying and I was doing god knows what with you last night though I think I can guess." Peyton snapped her eyes drifting from the bed to jess who was shirtless and wearing boxers

"Peyton calm down, it's ok." Jess said getting out of bed and walking over to where Peyton was zipping up her shorts.

"No, I- I just need to get to the hospital." Peyton said her eyes watering up.

"Common, put your shirt on." Jess said opening the bedroom door to walk out.

The drive to the hospital was pretty quiet Peyton's mind was racing and wouldn't slow. After asking the weird smelling lady at the front desk what room Jason was in Peyton found her walk walking through multiple hallways until she saw Sophia sitting outside the door.

"Hey babe Jason's awake now his friends are in there with him but I just wanted to wait and make sure you were ok." Sophia said noticing jess who stood behind Peyton before smiling down at peyton.

"yeah I'll be find thanks for waiting." Peyton said giving Sophia a quick hug before.

Slowly walking in Peyton heard laughing and saw Jason's friends sitting around a bed on plastic chairs they all stopped and turned when they heard the door open.

"Hey babe how was the party?" Jason asked wearing a cheesy smile taking hold of Peyton's hand and pulling her to him so she was sitting on the side of his bed.

Peyton's stomach turned thinking that she had chested on Jason.

"Let's not talk about that right now. What the hell happened?" Peyton asked her eyes scanning over Jason's body.

"Nothing baby just a little miss understanding." Jason said his thumb rubbing circles into Peyton's thigh.

"yo Adams what bring you here bro." Jamie yelled walking over to where jess stood by the wall.

"Hey man nothin' just dropping Peyton off." Jess said letting his eyes drift to peyton for a second then back to the boys.

Apparently jess use to hand around Jason and his friends and when he left they just never kept in touch.

"you to know each other." Jason asked looking from jess to peyton.

"Yeah when we were younger we went to the same school." Peyton pilled out on telling half the truth.

After talking for a bit the boys went to go pick up some mac Donald's leaving Jason and Peyton alone.

Peyton looked down at Jason the guilt she felt only made her want to cut that much more than the stress of the whole day so far.

"Fey there's no reason to be sad I'm fine I promise ok." Jason said bringing Peyton closer so he could feel her lips.

Peyton just nodded her head kissing Jason back making sure to not touch his body in case there were any sore spots.

"So when do you get out of here?" Peyton asked breaking away from the kiss.

"The nurse said I can leave later today but it still doesn't seem soon enough." Jason said pulling Peyton back in close so he could kiss her.

"Break it up you too." Jamie said barging back into the room the guys following behind him.

"Baby I'll be right back." Peyton whispered to Jason she was anxious being in the same room as Jason and jess at the same time.

"You ok?" He asked grabbing her arm before she could walk away.

"Yeah, course." Peyton said quickly removing herself from the room, in search of a blade.


	8. Chapter 8

Stinging Sensation - Part 8

After watching the sticky red substance run down her arm Peyton made sure to clear herself up taking a bandage from the nurse's cart. She had cut deeper then she planed too and it took a while for the blood to stop flowing.

Pulling down the sweater Jason had giving her when she got cold peyton slowly made her way back to Jason's hospital room.

"hey baby the doctors said I have to do more test before I can leave so jess is going to take you back to my place with the boys and ill meet you there later." Jason said informing peyton who stood at the foot of her bed.

"Ready to go?" jess asked coming to stand beside Peyton the boys already gone to pull the car around front.

"yea." Peyton said moving around the bed giving Jason a quick kiss before exiting the hospital room.

The car ride back to the house was pretty loud the boys were fooling around in the front seat catching up while Peyton sat quietly staring at her lap.

"Peyton, helllllo? We're here." Jess said waving his hand in front of her face.

No saying a word Peyton went upstairs to Jason's room feeling overwhelmed and if you can believe it tired she just wanted to sleep for a few hours until Jason gets home, but for some reason she knew that just wasn't going to happen.

Deciding she should shower Peyton stripped down making sure she locked the bathroom door before hoping into the Luke warm shower making sure to flush her bloody bandage down the toilet no wanting to risk someone finding it.

(skipping till when Jason gets home.)

A few hours later Jason burst into the bedroom taking in the scene of Peyton she was wearing his black v neck shirt and no pants doing something on the computer.

"Anyone order room service?" Jason said in a weird voice walking over to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey jase." Peyton said sliding the computer off her lap placing it in the middle of the bed.

"hellooo." Jason said taking hold of Peyton's waist sliding her forwards so that she sat on the end of the bed looking up at him.

Bending down Jason took her lips in his groaning as his hands found her ass pulling body to his.

"Jase stop you need to relax." Peyton said breaking their kiss referring to the fact that her just got out of the hospital.

"Oh I'm very relaxed." Jason said hoisting Peyton up around his waist; Peyton automatically wrapped her arms around Jason's neck.

After making out for a few minutes Jason had Peyton laying on her back his thumbs playing with the band of her underwear, Peyton's breath hitched in her throat Quickly she sat up sliding out from under Jason.

"Peyton I'm fine ok the doctor-." Jason started to say but Peyton shook her head making him stop.

"no Jason it's not about that." Peyton said sliding off the bed.

Jason gave Peyton a questioning look; Peyton took a deep breath letting out a sigh.

"Something happened last night, at the party." Peyton said closing her eyes.

BEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP

Jason looked down at his phone after clicking a few buttons Jason held up a finger to Peyton signaling for her to wait.

Peyton could hear a buzzing kind of sound coming from whatever Jason was watching but she couldn't even begin to guess. A knock came on the bedroom door since Jason was buzzy Peyton answered it.

"What do you want jess?" Peyton said stepping into the hallway closing the bedroom door.

"Look I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier but we didn't have sex." Jess said keeping his voice down knowing Jason was on the other side of the door.

"What?" Peyton said not sure she'd heard jess right.

"Last night we didn't have sex I remember." Jess said.

Peyton broke out into a huge smile jumping into jess's arms giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

after taking a moment to collect herself Peyton went backing into the room where Jason was just hanging up.

"Hey sorry about that what were you going to tell me.?" Jason asked taking Peyton's hands in his.

"Nothing, I love you." Peyton said pulling Jason into a huge keeping the big smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Stinging Sensation - Part 9

Peyton woke up early Monday morning slowly making her way into Jason's bathroom enjoying a nice warm shower.

Peyton shivered stepping out into the cool air putting the towel tighter around her body Peyton blow-dried her hair making sure to brush her teeth before walking back into Jason's room.

"Peyton get back into bed its only 7." Jason groaned looking at the clock on his bedside table.

"We have school in less than an hour get up." Peyton said looking around the room for the bag of clothes she kept at Jason's in case of sleepovers.

"all the more reason to get back into bed." Jason grumbled into the pillow.

Grabbing Peyton's hand when she walked by Jason pulled her onto the bed beside him.

"Jase stop messing around I'm trying to get ready." Peyton said.

"I'm being very serious." Jason said moving so he was on top of Peyton and began kissing her lips.

(RATED R)

Jason ran a hand down Peyton's thigh so he was at her hip pulling her into him, using his other hand Jason untied the top of Peyton's towel but left it covering her. Jason groaned when he felt Peyton's hands run up his back into his hair pulling at the strands.

Pulling away from Peyton's lips Jason kissed down her neck till he got to the top of the towel he pushed it aside so Peyton was fully exposed to him.

Peyton let out a whimper as Jason took her breast in his mouth sucking on it hard while his other hand trailed down the length of her body sliding the hand underneath her to pull her body closer to his.

Peyton took Jason's face in her hands pulling his lips back up to hers loving the feel of his bare chest against hers as his hands glided over her body the only thing between them were his boxers.

Sliding his right hand in-between them Jason slid one of his fingers inside Peyton making her tense up pulling his face closer to hers. Sliding another finger into her Jason moved his lips to Peyton's ear.

"You like that baby, you want more." Jason muttered as soft as a breath knowing what he was doing to Peyton.

Peyton let out a big moan as Jason slid in a third finger filling up her space pumping in and out. Slowly kissing his way down Peyton's body Jason removed his finger from Peyton replacing them with his tongue.

"shit." Peyton moaned grabbing a tight hold the sheets, as Jason sucked hard.

Jason slid his boxers off throwing them to the floor rising up to take Peyton's mouth in his letting Peyton taste herself on his tongue.

Using his hands Jason spread Peyton's legs wide so he could lay in-between them slowly rubbing himself against her opening groaning at how wet she was Jason slowly slid his dick inside Peyton going in all the way before stopping.

"fuck." Jason moaned against Peyton's lips taking a tight hold of her waist Jason started smoothly sliding in and out making sure to go all the way in every time.

"You feel so gooood." Peyton shouted out of breather legs were shaking with pleasure as Jason rammed into her harder and faster.

Jason could feel Peyton's walls contracting against his dick as he moves faster his breathing labored.

"Jason fuck yes." Peyton yelled as they climaxed together,

Jason stayed inside of Peyton not moving as he kissed her lips holding her body close.

"I guess you're late now huh?" Jason chuckled kissing Peyton once more before sliding out of her making his way over to shower.

When they finally got to school Peyton ran down the hall towards science where she knew class was basically half over.

"awe miss James its nice of you to join us." The teacher said as Peyton slipped into her seat beside Sophia who gave her a disappointing look.

"what." Peyton snapped in a whisper.

"I know Jason doesn't plan on going to collage but he doesn't have to drag you down with him." Sophia said angry.

Peyton didn't even know what to say to that so she just turned around the face the front of the class.

When the bell rang Peyton grabbed her stuff quickly making an exit with Sophia right on her tail.

"Look Peyton I'm sorry ok I'm just looking out for you." Sophia said grabbing hold of Peyton's arm so she would keep walking away.

"Whatever, I have math and I can't be late again so I'll see you later." Peyton said walking away.

While in math Peyton looked out the window that looked upon the back parking lot where students parked their cars. And as usual Peyton saw Jason leaning against his car talking to a few of the guys who were also down there.

Peyton rolled her eyes the only reason Jason is ever on school property is because of her she doesn't even know why he bothers at all. Letting her mind drift Peyton left her math class with no clue on what they had been talking about.

It was lunch time now and Peyton knew Jason would be waiting for her outside because it was a half day today. So everyone got to go home early.

"Hey babe." Jason said putting his hand on Peyton's back as they walked back over to the car.

"hey." Peyton said getting into the passenger seat of Jason's car while she said by to the guys.

"I've got to go pick something up, but I'm going to drop you off at the house first ok." Jason said not meaning it to sound like a question but more like a plan of action.

"why can't I come?" Peyton asked regretting the words as soon as they came out of her mouth knowing that it was just going to cause another fight.

"It's just easier if I do it myself." Jason said his jaw clenched to keep in his annoyance.

"Yeah cause buying weed is such a solo activity." Peyton muttered under hear breath but apparently not quite enough because Jason's eyes locked on her as he slowed down in front of the house.

"Just shut up I don't need your bitchy attitude when all im doing is keeping you safe." Jason snapped.

"I'm not some helpless little girl I can take care of myself!" Peyton snapped throwing the car door open making sure to slam it loudly behind her stomping angrily into the house.

Making sure to lock the door behind her Peyton made her way into the living room where she heard the boys fighting about something.

"There is no one else!" someone yelled.

"Would you idiots shut up I'm trying to think here." Someone snapped.

Peyton entered the room causing all the guys to stop what they were doing and look at her probably wondering if they had heard what they were talking about.

"Hey Peyton is Jason with you?" Ricky asked standing up off the couch.

"no he just dropped me off he needed to go pick up a few thing." Peyton said eyeing the boys.

"Oh ok." Ricky said sitting back down.

The room went quiet and Peyton broke the silence this time.

"so what are you guys working on?" Peyton said walking deeper into the room.

"were working a new job and the girl who we were going to send in had to bail she got shot or something." Jimmy said no remorse for the girl in his voice.

"well what exactly was she supposed to do?" peyton asked leaning closer intrested.

"we needed someone on the inside of this gang up in district 2." Caleb chimed in.

"yeah I've heard Jason mention them a few times there supposed to be one of the best." Peyton said remember the talks she had waith Jason when she first found out about all this gang stuff.

"yeah well they've been getting a little to close to us sniffing around we know their planning something we just need to find out what it is." Caleb said his eyes on peyton.

"Strike them before they can get you." Peyton said catching on to their plan.

The boys nodded in yes.

"So wait I don't get it, what's the problem?" Peyton asked taking a seat on the coffee table.

"We need someone who can get in get close to the boys do some digging but everyone's out we have no options left." Frank said shifting so he was leaning back in his chair.

"Send me." Peyton said.

The boys burst out into laughter their faces bright red, Peyton just sat there her face serious.

"Oh you cannot be serious Jason would never allow this." Caleb said going for his drink that had been left on the table.

"So then don't tell him." Peyton said still serious. This is what she needed to finally prove to Jason that she didn't need protecting that she could hold her own.

Peyton's hopes went up as she watched Caleb actually consider this, they must be really desperate to even consider going behind Jason's back sending his girlfriend behind enemy lines.

"ok fine but here's the deal you play it safe go in get close to the leader nick and as soon as we have what we need you get out of there." Caleb said looking like it took a lot out of him to say those worlds.

Peyton smiled and nodded her head showing that she understood.

"Dude Jason's going to kick your ass." frank commented to Caleb.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take for the team." Caleb said looking up a Peyton.

"When do I leave?" Peyton asked sitting up straight.

"tomorrow we have a bus ticket already bought you'll leave at 3AM Jason will be asleep you'll sneak out and ill drive you to the bus station from then on your on your own the only contact you'll have with us will be threw text and calls." Caleb said laying it all out on the table.

"I can do this." Peyton said a bright smile on her face.

"Do what?" Jason asked coming through the front door with what looked like2 brief cases.

Everyone jumped not expecting Jason to be home so soon.

"nothing." Peyton shouted a little too loud.

"we were just telling Peyton that she needs to go home for a little while so you can work on the bombs without any distractions, you know we wouldn't want the place blowing up." Caleb said covering.

"Yeah and I have to go home anyway would want to put myself in danger." Peyton said to Jason quickly slipping out the door.

The next morning Peyton woke up her stomach full of butterflies she was excited and scared at the same time. She had packed the night before so all she had to do now was get threw a day of school and not tip off Jason, this should be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Stinging Sensation - Part 10

School went by faster than Peyton expected it would she and Sophia mended fences and Peyton managed to keep her mouth shut about the up and coming mission.

"i missed you today." jason said looking at peyton as they closed the door to the house walking into the kitchen.

"well you could have seen me if you bothered to show up at school today, you also would have seen misty fuller puke in science today when MR. green started cutting up a bull shark." peyton said hopping up onto the kitchen counter.

"sounds fascinating." Jason said finding a can of coke in the fridge hanging one to peyton and taking one for himself.

peyton rolled her eyes not even bothering to reply only knowing it would lead to another fight.

"so you staying here tonight right?" jason asked watching peyton take a sip of her pop before setting in down on the counter.

"yeah course." peyton said shrugging her shoulders not wanting to seem out of character.

Jason nodded his head at her coming to stand between her legs resting his hands on her thighs.

"jase stop it." peyton muttered as jason's hands slid up her thighs and his lips connected with her neck.

peyton felt like the biggest slut in the world she was going to have sex with jason then a few hours later sneak out while he was asleep go undercover behind his back and probably cheat on him by the way the guys made it sound last night peyton would have to do some dirty work to get the information they needed.

"common pey the guys wont be home for a few hours." jason groaned into peyton's ear pulling her body closer to his so that she slid off the counter and into his arms her legs going around his waist, as jason carried her upstairs to spend what he didn't know would be their last night together for a while.

peyton moved slowly not wanting to risk waking jason, the clock on his night stand said it was 2:28 so peyton decided she would shower and stuff so she would be ready to go by the time 3 rolled round.

leaving her hair wet after her shower not wanting to risk blow drying her hair peyton tip toe over giving jason a quick peck on the cheek good-bye before silently making her way downstairs where caleb was waiting for her with a big black and silver back pack.

peyton gave caleb a questioning look once he handed her the bag.

"its some clothes i packed for you, you know so you'll fit in with the other girls." caleb said looking just a tad on edge.

peyton nodded understanding. slut clothes great, might as well look the part peyton thought to her self as caleb led the way to his car as they drove off towards the train station.

"ok so he train ride is only about an hour long and when you get to the station there will be a guy waiting for you there his names jeff he's our other inside man over there, he'll take you to the club that the gang goes to most nights but after then you'll be on your own,jeff managed to slip in to their house and put up 2 camera's into the house one in the living room and one in the kitchen so we have eyes but their limited. joe is pretty good with tec stuff so if you go out some place we will be able to tap into their camera and watch you."

"ok so how am i supposed to get into the house im a summing you are just planing for me to walk in." peyton said turning in her seat so her back was against the door.

"with this." caleb said holding up the skimpiest outfit peyton had ever seen.

it was a pair of black leather short shorts and a black and white top that had about 3 inches of fabric at the back and a v-neck that was sure to show off her tan boobs.

"you've got to be kidding me." peyton mutter taking the outfit from caleb's hands

"wait till you see whats in the bag. anyway when you get to the club jeff will point out who nick is before he splits, all you've got to do after that is have a drink so that you blend do some dancing but make sure nick notices you." caleb said pulling into a parking spot at the train station.

"good luck and remember its not cheating if your doing it for the greater good." caleb called out the window to peyton who just rolled her eyes and kept moving.

the train ride wasn't as bad as peyton thought it would be she thought a lot about how jason was going to react when he finds out whats going on, but she needed to do this for the good of her boyfriends gang and maybe it was a little about getting back at jason for always going away to do risky things like blow up things with bombs. a little under cover work was nothing compared to that, right?

"peyton?" a guy with long blond hair and mostly black clothes on asked walking over to peyton.

"uh yeah thats me." peyton said with a sigh

it was almost 3:20AM when jeff pulled up outside the club.

"are you sure their even in here i mean its basically morning." peyton asked leaning forwards to get a better look out the window.

"ohh their in there alright." jeff said getting out of the car to lean against the hood until peyton emerged out of the back seat changed into her party clothes.

"damn i cant believe jason even agreed to let you do this." jeff scoffed under his breath but loud enough that peyton heard.

"he didn't, i mean he doesn't know." peyton said following jeff into the club as he laughed.

"ok so you see that guy in the dark grey shirt sitting around the middle of the bar? that's nick" jeff asked standing beside peyton.

"wow." peyton said spotting nick with a drink in his hand as he watched a blond woman in her late 30's dance around.

"are you sure he's going to want me he seems to like the older one." peyton said having to speak up over the music.

"na he'll go for you dont worry you a few years younger then him but as long as you act the part of dirty gang whole you should be fine." jeff said smirking like an idiot.

peyton rolled her eyes turning her attention back to nick.

"good luck." jeff said walking back out off the club leaving peyton flying solo.

taking a deep breath peyton stepped out into the crowd making her way to the bar standing behind a seat about 4 places down from nicks.

"what can i get you?" the bar tender asked giving peyton the once over.

"vodka tonic... please." peyton said whispering the last part in her sexual voice that jason liked, making the bar tender smirk at her before walking away to prepare her drink.

peyton rested her hands on her knees waiting for her drink when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"can i buy you a drink?" the person asked peyton turned sideways in her chair to see that it was nick taking to her. yess, peyton thought as she turned back to the bar grabbing her drink for the tenders hand and stood up.

"no thanks im good." peyton smiled walking away into the crowd of dancers where a guy who look around 18-19 had been watching her.

"hey im james." the guys said his eyes locked in on peyton's body for a few seconds making peyton roll her eyes before he move to her.

"peyton." peyton said taking a drink from her glass before setting it down on a set of speakers that were near by.

"lets dance." peyton smirks as the DJ switched the songs.

james hands went to peyton's waist pulling her close to him peyton slid his hands up his chest to rest around his neck so they were closer in proximity. peyton' eyes drifted over the the bar a few times and saw nick sometimes he was drinking talking to his friends but a few times peyton saw his eyes on her.

"you want to go upstairs." james's breath hit peyton's ear making her shiver at what he was suggesting.

"sorry im taken." peyton whispered seductive in his ear before walking away making sure to rock her hips heading towards the bar.

(BACK AT JASON'S HOUSE) - and i just realized nick is the name of the cop but just pretend that its not cause nick the cop wont be in this story-

Jason woke up in the light of his bedroom looking beside him he notice that the bed was empty. taking a quick shower before going down stair jason put on a black v-neck shirt and some red skinny jeans.

"hey guys." jason said walking into the main room noticing peyton wasn't down here either, huh she must have left to go home or something.

caleb and the guys were gathered around a computer watching it intently obviously not hearing him jason walked up behind them to take a look at what looked like a feed from a security camera at a club maybe.

looking closer at the computer jason's jaw dropped.

"PEYTON?!"


	11. Chapter 11

stinging sensation - 11

"PEYTON!" Jason repeated raising his voice.

startled Caleb closed the laptop the guys all turning to look at a red faced Jason.

"Jason man we didn't have a choice ok Katie, Jessica, Marley they all putted out peyton was our only option." Caleb said standing up on the other side of the couch.

"Didn't have a choice... YOU SENT HER TO DISTRICT 2!" Jason yelled his hands balled into fists.

"she wanted to go jason." caleb said trying to calm him down.

"that's bull why would she." Jason froze remembering the fight he had with peyton the other day in the car.

* memory*

peyton: "Yeah cause buying weed is such a solo activity."

me: "Just shut up I don't need your bitchy attitude when all im doing is keeping you safe."

peyton "I'm not some helpless little girl I can take care of myself!"

*end of memory*

"shit she's doing this because of me to prove to me that she can protect herself. we need to pull her out of there." Jason grumbled running his hands threw his hair grabbing the strands.

"hey guys peyton's leaving the club." Ricky said getting Jason and Caleb's attention.

the boys looked intently at the screen watching peyton finish her drink before walking out of the club, Jason couldn't help be see how sexy she looked in that outfit which only made him angrier that nick's greasy hands might be all over her. the guys watched nick assemble his gang before leaving the club to follow peyton.

"she's in." Caleb breathed looking over to see Jason's hands clenching the coffee table hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

(with peyton)

peyton shivered as she stepped out into the cool morning air she just got to the end of the street when she heard foot steps behind her, peyton smiled to herself making sure she kept a good pace. turning in between 2 buildings peyton waited for the boys to show up, and as she suspected a few moments later they rounded the corner only to come face to face with peyton.

"i should have known you wouldn't take rejection well." peyton said leaning up against the brick wall smirking up at nick who was in front of a group of guys who peyton guessed was his gang.

"i just know what i want." nick said walking into the ally putting his hands on either said of peyton's face closing her in.

"and what is that exactly?" peyton said leaning against the wall smiling softly up at nick.

nick looked over peyton's body moving his right hand keeping his left on the wall by peyton's head sliding his right hand from peyton's shoulder down to her bare waist holding her body to the wall.

"nick man stop fucking around we need to get back to the house." one of the guys behind us said sounding grumpy.

"yeah you should go wouldn't want to keep your mommy waiting." peyton said smirking placing her hands on nick's chest pushing him away winking at the boys before heading towards the hotel caleb had set her up with.

(BACK WITH JUSTIN'S GANG)

"why the hell hasn't she called yet!" Jason fumed rubbing his hand down his face.

"calm down man maybe she just got caught up with nick." Caleb said sitting down on the couch in front of where Jason was pacing.

"that's what i'm afraid of." Jason muttered letting out a sigh as he slouched into a near by chair.

after listening to Jason's foot tapping the floor for minutes Caleb's phone vibrated in his pocket, Jason ran over to Caleb grabbing the phone from him and answering it.

"PEYTON?" Jason asked his voice raised.

"Jason." peyton said knowing that she would have to deal with him sooner or later, she just hoped it would be later.

"what the fuck do you thing you're doing? this doesn't prove anything your being stupid!" Jason yelled into the phone his other hand balled into a tight fist.

"well i was smart enough to fool you?" peyton said getting defensive.

Jason opened his mouth to reply but then shut it his anger was rolling of of him in waves, Caleb grabbed the phone from him putting it to his ear.

"hey peyton how did it go?" Caleb asked watching Jason who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"well he defiantly is interested." peyton said explaining everything that had happened in the ally way.

Caleb made sure to turn on the speaker phone so that Jason was able to hear, when peyton mentioned the part of how nick was touching her Jason went all ridged again pissed of that he wasn't in control of this situation he hated that he hadn't figured out sooner so that he could stop this insanity.

"that's good that means he's interested in you." Caleb said speaking to the phone that was now sitting up on the table.

"yeah fucking you." Jason muttered into the speaker his jaw clenched.

"well he'll be getting more then you in these next few months." peyton said adding. "i'll check in some time tomorrow." then the line went dead without another word.

"son of bitch." Jason said kicking the coffee table before storming out of the house.

"we'll that went well."


	12. Chapter 12

stinging sensation - 12

peyton wrapped her towel tightly around her body as she stepped out of the hotel bathroom plopping down on her bed with a sigh. peyton had been going to the bar every night for the past 3 nights and nick haven't shown up she was getting frustrated. peyton looked over at the clock that hung on the wall.

"6:35" peyton muttered knowing Caleb would be calling her any minute for their daily check in.

thankfully Jason hadn't bother to chime in on any of their past phone calls not that kyla really cared she was still mad at Jason for their first fight in the car the phone call a few days ago just added fuel to the fire.

looking to her wrist peyton ran her finger over the plump skin raw and red from the cuts she made only a few days ago after that fight over the phone. almost falling off the bed at the sound of her ring tone going off in the silent room payton's looked down at the caller ID noticing that it wasn't caleb's number.

"hello?" peyton asked holding her hand to her chest where the towel met her skin.

"Hey it's James." a guys answered and from the background noise it sounded like a was on a bus.

"who?" peyton asked debating wither on not she should hand up.

"James the guy from the club, we danced together." he said sounding kind of disappointed that she didn't remember him.

"oh right." after a few seconds peyton realized a key fact. "how did you get this number?"

"ohh i asked that guy that you came in with the first time, jeff? he was at the club last night and i asked him for your number." James sounded all proud like he's just climbed mount Everest or something.

peyton rolled her eyes annoyed.

"i have a boyfriend." peyton said putting her elbows on her knees.

"didn't seem like that the way you were dancing on me." James spoke sounding cocky.

peyton didn't have an answer for him.

"what do you want?" peyton asked wanting to get to the point.

"im meeting some buddies at the club tonight we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" James asked finally.

"fine i'll be there at 10." peyton said ending the conversation, quickly dialing caleb's number.

peyton was in she new James was like nick's gangs mole she noticed the gang tattoo on his knuckle while they were dancing.

"peyton." Jason's voice rang threw the speaker.

"wheres Caleb?" peyton asked wanting to keep this call strictly business .

"he's out." Jason said his voice icy.

"fine just tell him im in and don't call me ill call him i don't know how long i'll be out of contact for." peyton said keeping it short

"peyton." Jason spat out in a tone that made peyton listen harder.

"what?" peyton sighed leaning back until her back hit the bed.

"don't, OK just don't. come back home and be with me, im sorry ok just don't do this."

"im sorry." peyton said hanging up the phone tears sliding down her cheeks her legs shaking making it harder for her to walk to the bathroom. grabbing one of the complementary razors from the counter peyton made 3 long cuts across her left wrist making beads of blood slide around her wrist crashing into the tub making a pool. once peyton started to feel dizzy she grabbed the hand cloths from the floor wrapping it tight around her wrist turning on the tubs taps making sure to wash away the blood.

taking the bandage off her wrist peyton walked over to the full leanth mirror hanging from the wall accessing herself. she was wearing one of the black mini skirts that Caleb packed for her that bearly covered her ass along with a dark purple see threw shirt with a black bando underneath.

(PS a bando is like a strapless bra made out of like a shirt material)

looking over at the wall clock peyton decided 9:27 was close enough to 10PM so she put on some black heels and headed for the door.

(AT JASON'S HOUSE)

"im sorry." peyton whispered handing up the phone.

"SON OF A BITCH" Jason yelled punching the wall in front of him leaving a large hole.

"what the fuck." tim said coming into Jason's room noticing that his knuckles were bleeding. "peyton." tim guessed a second later.

Jason nodded sitting on the edge of him bed putting his head in his hands.

"if anything happens to her." Jason growled.

"peyton's a tough girl she knows what she's doing, she puts up with all of us doesn't she." tim said his lips turning up in a half smile.

(with peyton)

the floor of the club shook from the beat of the music as peyton entered giving her pale jacket to the guy by the door.

after a quick look peyton decided that the guys weren't here yet so peyton walked over to the bar ordering a double shot peyton felt a pair of warm hands slide around her waist pulling her back against a strong chest.

"its a pleasure seeing you again." a deep voice spoke lips to peyton's ear making her shutter.

Turing around peyton found herself pressed against nick pova the leader, he was holding her so that her body was pressed against his no space in between.

"your not one for subtleties are you?" peyton asked leaning back onto the bar making a little space between them.

peyton watched as nick check her out head to toe his eyes stopped and lingered on her boobs and legs before coming back up to look at her face. smirking at peyton

"its not in my nature." nick said his voice deep and sexy.

peyton rolled her eye in her mind before pushing herself off the bar walking around nick.

"you comin?" peyton said using her tease voice walking onto the dance floor.

nick followed behind peyton making sure not to lose distance taking peyton's waist stopping her to pull her against him. peyton and nick moved to the music grinding into each other nick was breathing heavy as he leaned down to peyton's ear nick groaned kissing just under peyton's ear before puling away keeping peyton's ass tight to his crotch moving with her.


	13. Chapter 13

stinging sensation 13

(with Jason)

Jason had been sitting on the couch watching his girlfriend basically get fucked threw her clothes on the dance floor. (AHAHAH)

"jay she just acting." caleb said eyeing the dried blood on Jason's knuckles.

"she doing a fucking good job." Jason spat in discussed.

"they're leaving." tim said switching over to the camera near the front door.

"alright she good he's hopefully taking her back to his house for the night, ill call the hotel front desk later to make sure she stayed out.

"did peyton call yet?" Jess asked walking into the main room not bothering to take his shoes off at the door.

"yeah earlier." Jason said his voice numb.

"she just left the club with nick we think shes in, apparently the guy she met the first time James was part of the gang and when nick saw he at the club the first night he send James over for some ground work." caleb informed turning his attention back to the screen.

"tim can you change these to the cameras in the house." Caleb asked spinning the computer his way.

after watching the cameras in shifts for a few hours the computer screen lit up meaning someone was home.

"sound." Jason snapped leaning towards the screen.

"Kayla get your tight ass in here." nick said before the guys could even see him on the screen.

"Kayla?" tim asked.

the boys kept their eyes on the screen until a girl with long brown hair a short skirt that barley covered her ass and a see threw shirt.

"Kayla must be the name she gave him." Caleb said now understanding.

"nice house." peyton/kayla said walking into the kitchen following nick.

(i hope you dont get confused at this part the guys r watching them on the screen and there also talking anyway hope you get whats going on)

moving to the island located in the middle of the kitchen peyton hopped up onto the counter watching nick grab a beer from the fridge and she declined when she offered her one.

"you realize we were just at a bar right?" peyton said laughing.

nick just shrugged his shoulders taking a couple swigs from his bottle before setting it in the sink walking over to where peyton was sitting putting his hands on peyton's knees he spreed his legs so he could stand between them. nick slid his hands up peyton's thighs and Jason was pretty sure that nick could see peyton's undies considering her skirt was pushed up not that it covered much to start anyways.

(in nicks thoughts.)

fuck Kayla was so fuckable i just wanted to take her james really did find a good prospect i needed someone like her to just fuck when ever i wanted and she looked more then happy to oblige. i placed my beer in the sink and walked over to her legs separating her legs so i could get closer to the pussy. her lips were swollen from our make out sessions earlier in the car and outside the club making them big and plump.

(back to the boys watching them on the cam)

Jason watched as nick man handled his girl the worst part was that peyton didn't make a move to stop him she thought maybe she would hold back but she was going all out with this new role of hers. Jason did not like sharing especially his girl even if it was going to help his gang no one should be touching that but him.

(with peyton as kayla :P )

nick's lips connected with her neck turning her on this new role of hers excited her its not like you get to start over and be someone else and a little happy that she could stick it to Jason at the same time. but Caleb must have forgotten that she had an ear peace in her ear so that they could talk to her.

"nick." peyton groaned letting her head fall back opening up her neck and he took full advantage kissing all over and down her chest.

nicks hand moved from underneath peyton's shirt pulling it off her just leaving her in her skirt and her bando that barley covered her C cup boobs. nick sucked on peyton's neck causing her to let out a moan dropping her head back giving nick more access to her neck and chest. nick moved his greedy hand to peyton's boobs grabbing them roughly biting hard on her neck causing her to cry out.

(with jason)

"i should have fucking went down there and got her while i had the chance." Jason growled in disgust pacing in front of the computer so he couldn't see but that didn't mean that he couldn't hear peyton's moans the moans only he show evoke and nick's lips all over her body.

"what about the ear set." Tim mutter to Caleb but Jason heard it.

"ear set?" Jason asked marching back over to the couch looking at Caleb.

Caleb sighed but handed Jason a small silver circular decide. " i gave peyton a ear peace so we could talk to her threw this mic i kept it off till now i figured is she could prove she could get in on her own she wouldn't rick doing anything too risky on the inside just to piss you off." jason flipped the device on turning his eyes back on the screen.

peyton's fucking boobs were now displayed full on the screen Jason groaned trying to resist the temptation to shut the screen and scratch out Caleb and Tim's eyes. nick had pushed peyton so that she was flat out on her back on the counter her arms above her head she he could have his way with her.

"PEYTON i know what your fucking doing and its not proving anything." Jason growled his voice dangerous

Jason watched as peyton smiled wide and cocky he knew it was her reaction to what he said.

"ohhh fuck." peyton moaned loudly for Jason's benefit knowing it would make him mad.

hearing the sounds coming from the computer jess walked back into the room. "fuck shes sexy this must totally suck for you." Caleb shot Jess a warning glare making him laugh and grab a seat on the couch with the rest of the boys.

"peyton your taking this too far, you prove your fucking point ok." jason snapped into the mic.

"damn i should have taped that while i had the chance." jess said not really under his breath.

"what'd you say." jason snapped putting the mic down.

"you didn't know? i thought that's what your last fight was about because of the video?" tim said clutching his head when Jess slapped his head.

Tim took out his phone and showed Jason the video of the night of the party with Jess and peyton.

"you really cant blame her though after i told her how many girls you fucked with when you started going out with peyton, she was just mad." Jess said putting his hands up in defense.

"i haven't done that shit in over 2 years." Jason snapped he didn't think he could take much more of this without killing someone Jess being his first choice.

(back with peyton/kayla and nick.)

after getting felt up by nick for the last 20 minutes or so peyton figured that was enough torture for Jason for one day.

"alright i need to get back." peyton said pushing nick off her and sliding off the counter moving around him to get her shirt and pulling up her bando that had been pushed down to her stomach.

"your joking right we haven't even started." nick growled hungrily and clearly horny from his boner.

"sorry but I've got other plans." peyton said walking to the front door leaving nick in awe. "i'll catch you later." peyton leaned up kissing his lips making sure to push her thigh into his crotch before leaving out the door.

so what did you think of this part? was it too confusing with all the different point of views and stuff going on. comment and let me know what you think :)

love all my readers!


	14. Chapter 14

stringing sensation - 14

(they boys)

was worried and pissed at the same time peyton haven't called in since 2 nights ago when she broke out into the world of pornography.

"Jason she's probably just working." Caleb said patting Jason's shoulder.

"yeah probably picking out the next location for her porno." jess mocked grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"fuck off Jess." Jason said Jess had been sticking around the house more lately and it was getting to Jason.

"why did you agree to this if you were just going to bitch about it." Jess grumbled coming to stand around the table.

Jason just gave Jess a dirty look.

"oh." Jess said realizing he hadn't been let in on what was going on it was more of a solo mission. peyton's mission.

"so im guessing you supplied her with the sexy stripper clothes." jess chuckled looking at Caleb.

"why are you still here." Caleb snapped standing up straight.

"just enjoying the show." Jess said exiting the room.

"im going to kill that guy." Jason growled tossing his beer can into the bin.

(peyton/Kayla.)

so the guys have basically let peyton or rather Kayla in some of them are sketchy and unsure of her but nick and James have assured them she would be helpful to do certain things. peyton hadn't called Caleb and Jason since the first time nick bough her to the house she didn't think she needed to if they wanted to fine her she was sure they could with their spy camera's.

"Kayla." nick yelled from the bathroom he'd gone in there over 5 minutes ago for a shower while peyton sat on his bed.

and before you think it no peyton didn't have sex with nick they just made out and fooled around but peyton kept their pants on or at least their undies.

"yeah." peyton called out rolling onto her back laying in her black bunny shorts and purple lace bra Caleb had so kindly packed for her.

nick walked out of the bathroom hair dripping wet with a towel around his waist.

"why don't you come to the club with us tonight we've got some deals going down and the guys think it will be more civil if your there." nick said approaching peyton who moved so she was now in a sitting position.

"you're the leader do you want me to come." peyton stood up so their chests were pressed together his looking down at her.

nick leaned down capturing her lips in his stepping forwards so that he could now push peyton back onto the bed.

"i defiantly want to make you cum." nicks voice was low dirty.

nick's moved his hand that wasn't holding him up to peyton's thigh moving upwards towards her pussy (meow meow... ahaha LMAO)

"tisk tisk." peyton muttered sliding out from under nick moving around the bed finding her clothes.

"where are you going?" nick groaned.

"im not as big of a whore as you thought uhh." peyton smirked adding. "ill meet you at the club."

peyton was proud of herself smirking on her way down the stairs past the boys in the living room and out the door.

once she got to the hotel peyton looked threw the list of outfits and decided on a small black dress strapless and that fit tight on her top half like a corset and flowed over her hips stopping under her ass. instead of frightening her hair peyton left it naturally wavy which just made her outfit.

peyton slid her peace bracelet onto her waist and slid her phone into her mini pumps before walking out the door.

*at the club*

peyton met up with nick and the guys outside the club around 11pm apparently the people they were dealing with were already inside.

"damn." James muttered into peyton's ear as he past by referring to her dress.

"he's right but i think you would look better without the dress." nick breathed into peyton's ear grabbing her ass before leading her into the club, this club was different then the one they always go to this one was a couple miles out of town.

all the people working the bar and the floor were basically strippers. peyton stayed close to the guys not wanting to get lost.

"so what am i here for exactly?" peyton asked nick when he pulled her down onto his lap.

"just as arm candy don't worry all you've got to do is smile and look sexy."

nick pulled peyton tighter on his lap his lips attach to her neck mucking kissing and biting.

"look." one of the guys said pointing making nick look up.

peyton followed nick's gaze and found herself looking into a pair of dark chocolate eyes.

"the fuck are they doing here?" nick said obviously pissed off.

(JASON)

the guys decided to do a night out we've already been to 2 bars on our way to the new strip club on 18th.

"is that chase?" tim snapped to the guys looking across the room of people.

"fuck." Caleb said making his way to stand beside Jason but he had already spotted her sitting on nick's lap while he made out with her neck.

Jason's eyes stayed glued to peyton as she parted her lips leaning her head back.

it was a few more seconds before peyton looked up meeting Jason's eyes.

(peyton on the other side of the club :P )

peyton looked away from jason's eyes looking back at nick noticing that his eyes were now fixed on the door as 3 guys walked in.

"show time." chase said pulling out a small bag big enough to fit a few chapter book although peyton was she that's not what they were carrying.

the deal went down fine peyton's eyes kept wandering to Jason and the gang and almost everything Jason was staring right back at her. peyton never got to come along when Jason and the guys did this kind of thing she she smirk knowing that she was making him mad just by being in the club with another guy but also part of a drug trade.

"excuse me." peyton said once the deal was done making her way upstairs to the bathrooms.

wetting a paper towel peyton placed it on her cheeks glade that she didn't have to worry about smudging any make up. the door burst open a few minutes later and as peyton guessed it was Jason and he looked pissed.


	15. Chapter 15

stinging sensation - 15

the door burst open a few minutes later and as peyton guessed it was Jason and he looked pissed.

"the fuck do you think your doing here." Jason marching over to the sink.

"nice to see you too baby." peyton said turning so her back was on the counter.

Jason's eyes scanned over his girls body. "grab your bag were leaving." he growled grabbing onto peyton's arm but she pulled back.

"no im not done here." peyton fought back.

"yeah you are." Jason raised his voice.

"NO. IM. NOT." peyton said pushing Jason over the edge.

"get your ass out the door before i throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Jason was dead serious he didn't want to play this game anymore.

(ahaha vampire diaries quote)

peyton just stood there looking into Jason's eyes before laughing at how serious he was.

"do you think this is fucking funny." Jason yelled.

peyton composed herself sliding onto the counter behind her.

"whats wrong jay didn't like the late night show." peyton whispered biting her lip.

Jason's eyes were crazy he bit his tongue not knowing exactly what to say if she wasn't peyton he probably would have killed her by now.

"fine i have to get back to nick anyway." peyton muttered sliding off the counter and walking towards the exit.

Jason snapped grabbing peyton's hand pushing her back against the bathroom wall.

"i don't fucking think so." Jason growled his body tight against peyton's

"fine, you have me what do you want to do with me." peyton mutter sexually into Jason ear, slowly leaning against the wall peyton lifted her left leg slowly up to Jason's waist she add. "or rather to this body."

Jason's breath had already picked up as he stared down at peyton her sexy little body pressed tight to his, Jason smashed his lips into hers. he missed this feeling her lips and body to his.

Jason grabbed peyton's other thigh lifting her up peyton's arms went around Jason's neck pulling them closer together. their lips moved fast and eager as pissed as peyton was at Jason she still missed him still wanted him.

(THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY DRAMATIC AND LIKE R RATED... this is going to be awkward for moi)

"fuck." Jason sighed when peyton kissed and sucked his neck.

peyton felt her ass come in contact with the counter but she kept her legs tight around Jason keeping their bodies close together. sliding her hands down his chest peyton grabbed the ends of his shirt pulling it over his head leaving his chest bare for her to touch. Jason found the zipper at the back of peyton's dress sliding it off her and onto the floor peyton was left in only her black undies.

peyton gasped when Jason's tongue came in contact with her breast nibbling and sucking hard making her cry out in pleasure leaner her head back so it rested on the mirror her panties were getting damp making her want it that much more, this waiting was torture. sitting back up peyton's lips want to Jason's chest giving her easy access to his jean zipper.

after Jason stepped out of his pants they went back to kissing each others lips hard and rushed. Jason's hands were on peyton's waist and thighs sometimes moving up to her boobs.

using her toes peyton slid Jason's boxers off leaving him naked in front of her his dick was hard making peyton ache for him.

spreading her legs with his hands Jason took the head of his dick and rubbed it against her panties near her opening. "shirt." peyton shouted her hips shifted forwards into Jason but he pulled back shaking his head.

"naughty girl."Jason whispered into peyton's ear making her moan at him.

"fucking take me Jason!" peyton yelled out almost at her breaking point but Jason wanted to push a little more.

sliding her undies aside Jason rubbed his pointer finger through peyton's slit making her whole body shake after teasing a few more times Jason slid 2 fingers into her making peyton scream.

"fuck pey you got all tight on me." jason groaned into peyton's mouth kissing around her moans as he plunged a 3ed finer into her twisting up.

"jaaay ohhhh god." peyton whined.

jason pulled his fingers out and put them up to peyton's face. "suck it." jason ordered peyton loved when he did that it made this just that much more sexy.

peyton licked up all her cum of Jason's fingers while he slid her panties off dropping them to the floor. taking his fingers away he pulled peyton to the edge of the counter making her lean back on her hands. holding her thighs jason placed the head of his dick directly on peyton opening making her wait for it before thrusting into her.

"OHH FUCK." peyton cried out as he filled her up.

"fuck I've got to loosen you up." Jason groaned peyton's walls wrapped his dick tightly.

jason went deep and hard into peyton letting her take it all moaning him name over and over.

"you gonna come for me baby." Jason teased peyton going all the way in grinding their hips together, peyton nodded her head grabbing tightly to Jason's shoulders.

"so gooood." peyton yelled as they came together.

while getting cleaned up peyton's phone rang.

"hello?" peyton said turning around so jason could zipper up her dress.

"kayla we're leaving." nicks voice rang threw the speaker.

"ok i'll be right there." peyton said ending the call and turning to jason.

"I've got to go nicks waiting." peyton sighed looking as Jason's face turned from smiling to pissed.

"peyton." Jason started to object.

"jay you've got to let me do this i'll be fine im a big girl." peyton said a small smile on her face adding. "plus i know you have my back." peyton kissed Jason's cheek before quickly making her way to nick.

"you ok man." Caleb asked asked sliding Jason a beer once he sat back down at their table.

"yeah she knows what she's doing." Jason sighed knowing he had to let peyton do this even though it was the last thing he wanted to do especially after what they did in the bathroom.

"i hope." he whispered quietly to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Stinging sensation 16

"Kayla nicks looking for you." ray one of the gang member said walking threw the kitchen where kayla was snacking on strawberries.

sliding the bowl of berries into the fridge peyton sighed making her way down into the basement where she'd last seen nick.

"nick?" peyton called out hating how dark the basement was.

"over here." nick called from the back wall.

"ray said you wanted to see me." peyton asked hugging her arms around herself cold since she was only in her pj's

"yeah do you know of a gang about 2 hours from here up town?" nick asked looking at her from his chair behind the desk.

peyton froze for only a second not sure of what to say. "umm no i don't really know anything about other gangs other then things you've told me." peyton covered.

"well i was thinking about the spy they sent in a little while ago." nick said his voice sounded weird to peyton.

"oh yeah about about him?" peyton asked shifting her weight uneasy.

not saying a word nick opened the lab top and spun it around so that the screen faced peyton. it was a video from the first night at the club a video of her and their spy jeff talking and then it ran into another video of them meeting up a few days later. peyton's heart was beating heavy in her chest flinching when nick slammed the labtop shut.

"i knew i'd seen you before at the raid in Kenton last year, your mccann's little bitch." nick spat standing up quickly from the table. peyton was at a loss for words and she was scared all she wanted to do was run back to jason and let him protected her like she should have let him do in the first place.

"i dont like to be fucked with peyton and your boyfriend and his gang have fucked with me for the last time." moving faster then peyton expected nick moved around the desk and grabbed peyton head butting her. peyton past out before she could let out a cry.

(WITH JASON)

"what do you mean no ones home i though you said peyton was going over there today?" Jason asked Caleb looking at the empty house displayed on the computer screen.

"oh wait i think i just saw someone." celeb commented.

and sure enough nick walked into view but he was looking directly at the camera a smirk on his face. "the fuck?" celeb commented keeping his eyes on the screen until it went dark.

"he knows." Seth muttered into the room.

Jason started to panic. "get it back." Jason growled referring to the camera.

"i'm trying OK but it looks like he didn't just shut down one camera he got the main breaker." celeb said also stressing about the situation he knew what was at stake here.

before Jason cold reply once of the cameras opened up onto the screen the room was dim making it harder to see what was going on in the shot. "hello boys." nick's voice came threw the speaker his face coming into view seconds later.

"i thought you'd like to see what happens to the people that fuck with me, and instead of screwing you right back i decided to well screw your girlfriend in front of you instead."nick chuckles Turing the camera around to the lighter side of the room, Jason gasped taking in the sight of peyton naked and tied up to the bed posts.

"fucking prick!" Jason yelled hot with anger.

nick got off the floor slowly walking over to the bed that held peyton's body, sliding his pants off nick climbed onto the bed sitting beside peyton slowly he ran his hand down peyton s body causing her to stir and her eyes to flutter open. not waiting to see anymore Jason ran out the door Seth and celeb right on his heels hopping in the car they sped off to nick's house.

(PEYTON AND NICK)

peyton's eyes flickered open at the feeling on someone touching her. the memory of nick knowing her out only an hour before played back in her memory.

"please don't do this." peyton whimpered looking a nick who's eyes were stuck to her body.

"smile for the camera baby mccann is watching." nick smirked drawing peyton's attention to the video camera placed on the decking looking in their direction.

letting her head fall back onto the bed peyton sighed letting a tear escape her eye.

"don't worry baby this will be fun." nick clucked moving so that he was straddling her hips only clothes he had on were his boxers.

"no!" peyton yelled knowing what was about to occur.

leaning down over her nick captured peyton's breast in his mouth sucking hard causing her to yell out.

(because A i dont want to write a rape scene im going to try and make this fast with less describing words)

peyton thrashed around screaming for nick to stop but he kept going sucking, pulling, touching all over. it had been over an hour when he finally stopped leaving the room to go shower.

peyton cried she could feel sticky cum running onto the sheets from between her legs but it wasn't hers, her whole body ached and all she wanted to do was cry but she couldn't. peyton pulled on the roped that tied her hands to the head board but she couldn't pull free they were too tight. "fuck!" she yelled pulling at the ropes and thrashing on the bed.

"ready from round 2." nick said walking back into the room his hand behind his back.

peyton eyed his hand not taking her eyes away as he walked closer and closer to where she lay on the bed, stopping when he got to the foot of the bed nick pulled his hand from behind his back reviling a small silver knife.

"nick." peyton said panicked using her legs to sit up against the head board getting as far away from him as possible.

"don't say my name you whore!" nick yelled pissed and betrayed holding the knife up moving to kneel on the bed taking one of peytons ankles in his hand nick pulled peyton down so she was laying flat on the bed for him to see.

"don't worry baby its not for cutting." nick assured leaning to his dresser pulling out a small black lighter.

peyton watched as nick moved the knife over top of lighter making the metal hot like a fire poker. with a smirk on his face nick moved the small hot knife around in the air before moving it over to peyton's left thigh pressing the knife into peyton's lag chuckling when she screamed out in pain. it didn't take long for the smell of burning flesh to fill the room.

"you son of a bitch." peyton screamed once nick removed the knife reveling a 3 inch long flesh wound.

"life's a bitch sweetheart." nick replied while heating up the knife again before placing it back on the same spot making peyton arch her back in pain.

the pain was endless and peyton was starting to see spots form in her vision as the pain soon became almost to much to bare.

(JASON/CELEB/SETH)

"turn, turn TURN." celeb yelled giving Jason directions to nicks house as he drove way over the speed limit. "third house on the right." celeb informed as they pulled onto nicks street.

the boys brang the truck to a stop nicks house was going up in flames there were multipul police cars, fire trucks and ambulences.

"Peyton!" jaosn yelled moving to get out of the van but celeb grabbed him keeping him in place with a struggle.

when a bunch of fire fighters ran out of the house carrying a gurney with peyton laying lifeless on it, peyton was rushed to a waiting ambulence which quickly took off towards to hospital with the boys following close behind it.


	17. Chapter 17

Stinging sensation -17

Jason pasted back and forth in the hospitals second floor waiting room.

"its been over 2 hours shouldn't they have told us something." jason grumbled hitting the wall with his fist.

"jase man calm down i'm sure they'll tell us when they know something." celeb sighed leaning back in one of the plastic chairs.

after another hour a doctor made her way over to the boys. "here for peyton?" the doctor asked.

"peyton is healing well, nurse hunter will escort you to peyton's room." the doctor finished up leaving them with the nurse.

"shes in here." the nurse said leaving Jason at a pale blue door. the boys decided to go home give Jason and peyton some space.

Jason rushed inside to see a pale and bandaged but awake and smiling peyton.

"Jason." peyton smiled groaning as she tried to sit straight up.

"hi, how are you feeling are you ok?" Jason muttered taking a seat beside peyton on a hospital chair.

"im just really sore." peyton said avoiding Jason's gaze.

Jason's jaw tightened remembering what had happened on the computer screen. "im gonna fucking kill him."

"no jase." peyton stated to say but the doctor came in interrupting her.

"hey doc." peyton said turning her attention to him.

"peyton's lungs were filled with smoke so we had her hooked up to oxygen pumps to keep her airways clear but she's breathing on her own now and she doesn't have any burns the fire was put out before the fire made it to the top floor. she's free to go home tomorrow morning we just need to run a few more tests make sure her lungs are working fully. there are some police in the hall they were wondering if you were up to talk to them?" the doctor said looking to the open doorway where 2 cops stood.

peyton nodded jason gave her a quick kis on the head before leaving the room being around the cops made him itchy the officers entered the room coming to a stop at the foot of the hospital bed.

"excuse me miss but we would like to ask you a couple questions." the blond officer said.

"what do you want to know?" peyton asked playing with the blanket on her bed.

"miss why were you at the house today." the officer asked looking into peytons eyes.

"nick was my boyfriend he found out that i planed on leaving and he freaked out got really mad." flash backs rushed threw peyton's head.

nicks cold rough hands pulling at her clothes licking all over her body. the pain she felt when he entered her, the sound of her crys and the pants coming from him. there was the smell of camping nick was gone there was black smoke on the ceiling.

"what happened them mam?" the black police officer said stepping forwards.

"nick he a." peyton's voice was now shaking. "he took me up to his room stripped me down, he rapped me and he taped it." peyton said tears falling faster down her face.

the officers left moments after that saying that they would call if there were any leads to where nick was, and apparently an officer was going to stay and guard the hospital wing.

Jason came back after seeing the leave.

"what'd they say?" Jason asked sitting on the side of peyton's bed.

"just that they'd call if they found any leads on nick." peyton said shrugging her shoulders.

"you really scared me." Jason said breaking the short silence.

"i'm sorry i was just so mad at you i guess i just wanted to prove you wrong, guess that was a total bust, huh?" peyton said annoyed with herself for being so stupid.

"i'm just happy your safe." Jason said leaning down and kissing peyton his hand softly in her hair.

"so what are the boys going to do now." peyton said looking up at Jason who gave her a confused look.

"well nicks gone but he's going to come back sometime." peyton said shrugging her shoulders.

hopefully when he does it will be in handcuff but until then don't worry about it, OK?" Jason said leaning down kissing peyton on the top of her head.

peyton and Jason stayed in bed all day hanging out and talking, peyton was so happy to finally be back in Jason's arms. peyton fell asleep later that afternoon .

*the dream* (i don't know what its like to be rapped but some ppl do and i don't want to be insensitive to that. so if i offend you in anyway by down playing this i really don't mean to, and im very sorry for what you went through.)

"STOP!" peyton screamed as she watched nick climb on top of her naked body.

peyton felt the pain of nick's dick plunge into her dry area causing her body to jerk around in pain. she remember when he talked dirty to her like she was a whore he'd paid to spend the night.

"GET OFF, NICK STOP IT!" Peyton yelled thrashing around. "stop." peyton cried out.*

peyton gasped shooting up in bed in the no dark hospital room.

"peyton?" Jason asked from somewhere in the dim lit room.

"lights!" peyton said on edge her voice sharp.

peyton listened as Jason fumbled around the room until the curtains covering the window were pushed side to let in the morning light. peyton hadn't realized she'd been crying till Jason whipped her tears away coming to sit beside her on a chair. her whole body was vibrating with fear she remembered ever detail from the other night and it disgusted her she was disgusted with herself her body.

"baby its ok it was only a dream." Jason said trying to calm her down along with his heart.

"what time is it?" peyton asked her breath coming back to normal.

"its around 8 in the morning you slept right threw the rest of the day." Jason said a smile on his lips.

"i'll be back, i just need to go for a little walk." peyton said need to get out of the now smaller room.

"ok ill come with you." Jason said string to stand up but peyton stopped him.

"NO, i uh just want to go by myself." peyton said walking towards the door leaving quickly feeling pain in her legs and privet parts.

Jason almost fought back but decided that peyton needed a break and he didn't want to make her more upset with a fight.

"yeah." Jason called out when there was a knock on the door.

walking to the nearest shower station peyton quickly pulled out a surgery knife peyton had taken from a nurses cart. making sure to lock the door behind her peyton pushed the knife hard into her wrist pulling slow to make the pain last longer only making 2 cuts on her right arm peyton grabbed some paper towel quickly putting it over her cuts not wanting to make a mess. quickly realizing that peyton didn't have her usual cover up for her wrist peyton kept her arm tight against her hospital gown.

"i was about to come looking for you." Jason said letting out a sigh when peyton entered the room.

peyton climbed back into bed letting the pillows comfort her

"yeah." Jason called out when there was a knock on the door.

"hello i'm MR. winter the physiologist here at the hospital." the man said entering the room.

"uh i told the doctor i didn't want to talk about nick." peyton said feeling Jason tense beside her.

"miss James im here today to talk about your cutting."


	18. Chapter 18

Stinging sensation 18

peyton froze and her eyes slid over to Jason's.

"whats he talking about?" Jason asked his voice confused but peyton kept quiet.

"peyton?" Jason asked again his voice louder this time panicked.

"i don't know what they've told you but i'm fine." peyton said looking at MR. winter.

"then would you mind holding your arms out in front of you please?" MR. winter asked watching peyton's behavior.

peyton didn't move for a second before holding her arms out in front of her palms down, the man looked at her before reaching out and turning her arm over reveling multiple scars and 2 red fresh lines on her skin. peyton heard Jason's intake of breath.

"the fuck." Jason breathed.

peyton ripped her arm out of MR. winters grasp and out of sight.

"that's why you always wore that white wrist band, isn't it?" Jason asked he was shocked his beautiful girlfriend was cutting herself.

"miss James how long have you been cutting?" winters asked pulling up a chair.

peyton didn't say anything she just looked at her lap.

"answer the fucking question peyton." Jason growled his confusion and shock turned into anger.

peyton flinched at the volume in his voice. "3 years." peyton guessed her voice low.

"Sophia." Jason growled her name like it tasted bad on his tongue.

"what? Jason not everything is soph's fault leave her out of this!" peyton said mad that he would bring her best friend into this. sure she had cut and done other things with Sophia but that doesn't mean it was her fault.

"oh please." Jason snapped. "how stupid do you have to be to cut yourself." Jason said standing up walking beside the bed back and fourth.

"stop calling me stupid!" peyton shouted really up set feeling the strong need to cut.

"peyton do you feel the need to cut right now?" winter asked.

Jason stopped pacing and he and peyton both looked at the doctor.

"what?" peyton asked.

"you looked over at the tray of tools twice in the past 20 seconds." winter observed.

"no i didn't." peyton lied.

"I've got another client to get to but here's my card, since you weren't hospitalized for your cutting you cant be forced to come to meetings but i would suggest it." winters said standing up.

"she'll be there." Jason called after the man who closed the hospital door behind him giving the 2 privacy.

"i'm not going." peyton said firm.

"oh hell yeah you are." Jason said his voice hard as stone.

"Jason i don't need it, i'm ok." peyton said trying a new approach.

"you call this OK?" Jason asked grabbing peyton's arm showing her, her own cuts.

peyton huffed not liking the way Jason was treating her, him treating her like a kid was what ended them up here in the first place.

"stop treating me like im 2 years old i can take care of myself." peyton said.

Jason didn't reply he just looked at her. the color was back in peyton's cheeks that were cover in bruises, her hair fell wavy and the red lines on her arms stood out to him now like they were yelling for attention. looking away from peyton Jason's eyes went over to the small metal table with tuns of small sharp objects moving towards them Jason wrapped them up in paper towel before throwing them into the waste basket.

peyton just sat there watching Jason move around the room throwing out any sharp object in sight before he turned around to face her.

"i'll come back later." Jason said not waiting for a reply before leaving the room.

after sitting alone in the small hospital room after jason left peyton decided that she didn't want to sit around annoyed wondering when he was going to come back, so she did the thing she knew would annoy jason the most.

"hey soph can you come get me?" peyton asked switching her phone to speaker as she got up from her bed. "and bring me a change of clothes." peyton said keeping it short and sweet.

while waiting for sophia to show up peyton thought about what went down since she woke up. it seemed like jason had forgotten about the fact that his girlfriend had been raped by some discussing gang banger like that fact just got shoved from his mind.

but what peyton didn't know was that jason was actually speeding in her car looking at all the normal hangouts for that disgusting piece of trash who touched the love of his life.

"hey bitch." soph smiled walking into the hospital room.

"thank god your here." peyton said grabbing the clothes sophia held out to her.

after sliding the clothes on peyton took a look in the mirror, even though peyton didn't feel like wearing sexy baby blue short shorts that barley covered her ass and a place tank top that was cut in a V to show off her boobs after the rape she sucked it up and decided they should leave now in case jason come back. once safely in sophia's car peyton quickly told her everything about the mission and the rape.

"i cant believe he know's." peyton sighed. "you should have seen his face when the doctor turned over my wrist soph."

"oh right i knew i was forgetting something." soph said reaching over into the glove compartment and pulling out a baby blue thick wrist band that matched her shorts. "i figured you'd want it." peyton smiled taking it and tying it around her wrist.

"so where do you want to go?" soph asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"i don't know maybe pick up some fro-yo then your place." peyton suggested not wanting to go home or to jason's.

speaking of home peyton was hurt by the fact that her parents didn't care enough to call or check in to see if she was ok, im mean she hadn't been home in like 2 weeks.

"sounds perf." soph said finding her way to the nearest fro-yo cart.

when the girls got to the house they picked out one of their favorite movies "dance again." to watch. (IDK IF ITS A MOVIE I JUST AM LISTENING TO THE SONG ON THE RADIO RIGHT NOW :p )

"god i looooooooooove that movie." sophia yelled making peyton laugh.

"yeah me too i miss going to the studio everyday after school." peyton smiled at the memory.

"yeah speaking of things we use to do, greg was back in town." sophia said smiling.

"really?" peyton asked greg was a guy sophia was obsessed with in grade 9 till he moved south.

"yeah apparently he came to visit some family i only saw him at the mall that's how i know. he left sometime last week i tried to call you but." sophia said not needing to state the obvious.

"yeah." peyton said a sad smile on her face.

Sophia jumped feeling a buzz under her leg. "its your phone." sophia said glaring at peyton who was laughing her ass off.

soph noticed peyton was just staring at the screen and hadn't answered it yet. "aren't you gonna get that?"

peyton just shook her head tossing the phone to the other couch. "jason." sophia nodded getting up from the couch running into the kitchen to grab them a big bag of Doritos.

"time for another movie." soph said looking threw the new movies that come out on netflix.

all peyton could think about was that she couldn't ask for a better best friend.

SHOUT OUT TO Choctaw gurl 4-life and DJDvamgirlp227 you guys are awesome!

PLEASE COMMENT good or bad tell me what you loved and didn't like all comments help me towrite a good story that you like reading. but i am sorry i do write most of the chapters late at night so there maybe miss spellings and some things that are weird and i norm wouldn't write. PLEASE LETT ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. and maybe i see a baby in the future, and hey who said it was jasons :0 ahaha who knows i haven't writen that far yet but anything can happen.

and if you want you can giving me things you want to happen i will try my best to put it in the story :)


	19. Chapter 19

Stinging sensation 19

"peyton you staying over tonight?" Sophia called from the bathroom.

"yeah thanks, hey wheres that top coat." peyton called waving her hand around trying to dry her solid color.

"here." Sophia said placing to polish on the coffee table.

"eck Jason's called like 30 times in the past hour." peyton said checking her phone.

Sophia rolled her eyes picking up the lime green polish. "the boy has some serious issues."

"hey just be grateful he hasn't come broken down your front door with a battering ram." peyton said causing them both to laugh.

"maybe you should just call him, tell him to leave you alone." soph suggested.

peyton sighed grabbing her phone and making her way into the kitchen.

"hello?" jason answered he sounded stressed.

"hey." peyton muttered out feeling bad that she was the cause of his pain.

"peyton, where the fuck are you!" Jason yelled.

"Jason calm down im fine." peyton said leaning against the counter.

"FINE, i went back to the hospital and you were gone i've been calling you for over 6 hours!" jason yelled from the back round noise peyton guessed he was out somewhere with the boys.

"i didn't call to fight i just called to say im fine and to stop calling me." peyton said hanging up before Jason could say anything.

"how'd that go?" sophia asked when peyton walked back into the room.

"just splendid." peyton sighed sitting back down onto the couch.

early the next morning peyton decided she should probably suck it up and go to Jason's to talk this all out, but with soph's persuasion peyton decided to put it off until after lunch but because she didnt have her car sophia drove peyton over to jason's.

"see ya at school tomorrow." sophia called out the car window to peyton.

not bothering to knock peyton entered the house and was hit with the overwhelming smell of weed and alcohol. moving deeper into the house peyton went into the living room where jason sat with tom a bunt hanging out of his mouth and beer cans all over the place.

(for the record i know ppl act diffrent under the influence of drugs and alcohol but these behaviors are just from watching my friends)

"baby where have you been?" jason asked noticing peyton come into the room.

"really jason." peyton huffed looking over the smoke filled room. "it's 2 in the afternoon."

Jason stumbled his way across the room smelling like her bathed in beer.

"good a time as any." tom chuckled.

"lighten up babe." jason said taking hold of peyton's arm.

peyton didn't like this Jason the one she met all those years ago in jr high, this jason scared her.

"here have a drag." jason said holding the cancer stick up to peyton's lips.

"are you crazy?" peyton snapped jerking away.

"don't be a bitch." Jason said coming towards her again.

"i came here to try and work things out but obviously I've made a mistake." peyton said walking towards the door needing to get away from the polluted air.

"peyton." Jason called.

"dont, you always do this to me. to us." peyton snapped grabbing the keys to Jason's car before slamming the door behind her.

tears ran down peyton face as she walked down the side walk hugging herself tight. finding her way to the north wood park peyton curled up by a tree staying in the darkness of the shade.

"hey are you ok baby?" peyton's head shot up she knew that voice.

"Tyler!" peyton shouted jumping up from the ground and right into his arms holding back the sobs that badly wanted to break through.

"hey sweet heart." Tyler muttered holding her close to his body.

tyler was peyton's best friend of all time ever since she can remember they've dated but always stayed friends even when one of them had a girl friend it was never awkward it was like no matter what they are all ways there for each other to be friends or more.

"what are you doing here?" peyton smiled even though tears slid down her cheeks.

"i heard... about everything." tyler said rubbing his hands up and down peyton's arms looking into her watery eyes.

peyton nodded looking down embarrassed that Tyler knew about her rape.

"and judging by the smell coming off you, you not handling it well." Tyler mutter looking over peyton from head to toe.

peyton shook her head knowing she must wreak of weed and beer.

"its not what you think." peyton sighed looking up into Tyler's eyes.

"really, Jason?" Tyler said shaking his head not liking Jason he knew what he was about what he did for a living he also knew that if Jason wasn't in peyton's life what happened never would have happened.

"yeah Jason." peyton chuckled whipping the tears from her eyes.

"what happened?" Tyler asked his voice gentle.

"Jason he-we got into a fight and when i went to go try and talk to him about it i found him and some of they guys high and drunk in the middle of the day." peyton sighed not wanting to bring up the cutting with Tyler.

"typical." Tyler shook his head. "well you shouldn't be crying over douche bag, sorry." Tyler said quickly knowing peyton hated it when he trashed Jason knowing how much he deserved it. "let go back to my hotel and hangout i missed you." Tyler said leading peyton towards his car.

"i missed you to." peyton smiled letting Tyler kiss her on the top of her head.

on the drive to the hotel peyton took out her phone and caught Sophia up on the events that occurred this morning.

"wow im sorry babe." Sophia mutter into the phone remorse in her voice.

"yeah well its to be expected i guess." peyton muttered leaning back into the seat looking out the window.

"so do you want me to come pick you up, you can stay at my place as long as you want." Sophia offered.

"no its ok... im going to Tyler's." peyton said her words a little faster the normal.

Sophia gasped. "Tyler's back!"

"yeah anyway's i'll call you later and if jason comes looking for me-." sophia cut peyton off.

"i know what to do." Sophia said.

they said goodbye before handing up the phone.

"nice." peyton mused as they pulled into the parking lot.

"yeah. come on we'll order lunch." Tyler said getting out of the car.

holding Tyler's shoulders peyton hopped onto his shoulders catching a ride up to the room, laughing the whole way there.

"you'd think with how little you are you'd be less heavy." Tyler joked letting peyton slide off his back.

"HEY!" peyton gasped throwing a pillow at tyler which he dodged like some matrix shit.

"so what do you want we can get Chinese, Boston pizza, subway anything you want." Tyler said walking into the kitchen.

"it doesn't matter." peyton said absentmindedly while staring down at her phone reading threw the texts jason had send her in the past hour and the missed phone calls.

"none of that." Tyler insisted grabbing peyton's phone from her sliding it into his pocket.

"Tyler give it back!" peyton whined chasing him into the main room when she caught up to him they both fell to the couch peyton landing on top of Tyler.

Tyler's hands automatically went to peyton's waist their breaths were heavy Tyler's breath hit peyton's face sending a shock threw her body before their lips connected.

(PAUSE- i know it seems like she was just raped and that now she's all like WOHOO sexy! but she was knocked out in the hospital for about a week so yeah her body had healed but it wasn't like she was a virgin so it was less traumatic im guessing. again i don't know what that's like it's never happened to me so i dont mean to offend or make it seem irreverent to anyone who's been in the same situation)

peyton slide slowly so that her legs were on either side of Tyler's hips. with a little moan she pulled away putting her hands on Tyler's chest so he couldn't follow her to a seated position. peyton bit her lip slowly moving her hips around grinding into Tyler.

"shit." Tyler groaned getting a tight hold on peyton's thighs.

not stopping her movements peyton let Tyler pull her down back to his lips with a grunt, he missed being with peyton he body just everything about her drove him crazy. peyton pulled away from Tyler's lips slowly unbuttoning his shirt kissing the reveled skin peyton kept moving down his body till he couldn't take it anymore pulling peyton back up and rolling on top of her.

"i forgot how much of a tease you were." Tyler mutter pulling the belt loops of peytons jeans.

"your one to talk." peyton groaned happy to be back with Tyler again.

chuckling Tyler pulled up into a sitting position pulling peyton onto his lap her legs on either side of him. the sun shone threw the living room window warming peyton's back when Tyler slid her shirt off.

"god you're beautiful." tyler said kissing down peytons chest moving to her neck while he worked the back of her bra removing it from her body.

nothing stood in their way now but peyton's panties and tyler's jeans which they quickly undid and slid off to his ankles, peyton raised up slightly onto her knee's letting Tyler positioning himself at her opening before she lowered herself down letting out a loud moan.

"mmm fuck you're tight." Tyler sighed letting peyton's warmth surround him.

holding her waist Tyler helped peyton lower slowly taking in his entire cock.

"its good to be back.


	20. Chapter 20

stinging sensation - 20

peyton and Tyler fell asleep early that night tired from their earlier activities. peyton woke up the sun lit up the room nicely a smile was pasted on her face she hadn't thought of Jason at all last night. done get me wrong peyton wasn't a slut or heartless she was just hurt and tyler always made her forgot, but peyton didn't know how to handle this. tyler and peyton were not together while jason was in her life because tyler left before then sure they talked but they were never together in the same town this was a whole new situation and peyton wasn't quite sure how she was going to handle it yet.

*at sophia's house*

"i'M coming!" soph yelled running down the stairs to her front door.

"where's peyton." Jason demanded as soon as the door was open.

"she's not here Jason." sophia said going to close the door but jason pushed it open taking a few steps inside.

he looked like he hadn't slept and there was only a slight sent of beer on him.

"bull shit, Peyton!" jason yelled into the house walking into the living room only to find it empty.

"i told you she wasn't here." sophia snapped.

"where the hell is she i've been calling her she hasn't picked up." jason mused angry.

"i wonder why." sophia said it was harsh but that's what he needed. "look she was here 2 nights ago but she stayed with someone else last night."

Jason racked his brain wondering who else peyton would have went to. "then who's she staying with?"

Sophia looked Jason. "she's with tyler."

jason had heard that name before and the stories that went along with it from sophia or the guys at school, they were like "the couple" always on even when they were dating other people they were still together.

"are you kidding me!" jason exploded.

"look jason you were an ass to her she just needs a break!" sophia yelled back she wasn't afraid of jason.

"WITH HIM!" jason yelled upset storming out of the house slapping the front door.

"thanks for coming." sophia sighed shaking her head and going back upstairs.

*back at the hotel*

"whats this?" tyler laughed looking at the mess on the kitchen counter.

"these are called brownies." peyton laughed licking the batter from her fingers.

"i meant the mess around the counter." Tyler said rolling his eye's.

"i'll clean it up." peyton said smiling at tyler.

"so what do you want to do today?" tyler asked sitting on the counter behind peyton.

"i don't know you just got back wasn't there something you wanted to do?" peyton asked putting her brownies into the oven.

"other then seeing you, no." tyler flirted.

peyton shook her head laughing. "shut up."

"what are you going to do about Jason?" tyler asked.

peyton groaned. "why, why'd you have to bring that up."

"because peyton as much as i wish you could you cant not deal with this. Jason's your boyfriend." Tyler said being the responsible one in this situation.

peyton rolled her eyes as if to make matter worst her phone started ringing.

"hello." peyton answered her phone without looking at the caller ID.

"TYLER REALLY PEYTON, TYLER." Jason yelled threw the phone.

"jason." peyton sighed.

"YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?" Jason yelled completely furious.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" peyton yelled into the phone.

peyton heard Jason's heavy breath threw the phone he was actually trying to calm down.

"will you just come home please." Jason spoke peyton could tell he was fighting for control.

peyton sighed looking over at Tyler who was still sitting in the kitchen watching her.

"i'll come see you later this afternoon, ok." peyton said hanging up the phone with a sigh.

"what'd he say?" Tyler asked closing the fridge.

"what you couldn't understand the yelling?" Tyler just shrugged his shoulders walking over to peyton.

"look go talk to your boyfriend and if you need to i'll be staying here for a while." tyler said taking hold of peyton's waist pulling her into him giving her a kill on the forehead.

"thanks ty." peyton smiled pulling away and heading for the front door. "maybe i should change first ." peyton blushed looking down at her body covered with tyler's t-shirt that was barley long enough to cover her bum.

tyler nodded at her smirking as she ran to the bedroom to change into her clothes.

*AT JASON'S HOUSE*

Tyler let peyton borrow his car so she could drive to Jason's, peyton knocked this time not wanting to just walk in.

Jason was the one that opened the front door they both stood their looking at each other jason's eyes trailer over peyton a frown on his face.

"hey." peyton muttered standing out on the steps.

Jason stepped aside opening up the door. the house was quiet peyton assumed that everyone was out or asleep.

"you wanted to talk." peyton said breaking the silence that filled the space.

"you have sex with him?" jason said sounding distressed.

peyton sighed squeezing her eyes closed. "how did you even know i was with him?" peyton asked a second later answering her own question. "Sophia."

"yeah i went over to find you get you to forgive me for being a asshole but you were off fucking tyler." jason fumed threw clenched teeth.

"i never said that!" peyton yelled back hatting that he just assumed that it happened he didn't know anything bout her and Tyler's relationship.

"so you didn't?" Jason said walking towards peyton.

peyton wondered if it were better to lie in this situation or if it would only make matter worst in the end.

"no i did." peyton said not embarrassed to say so. "but what does it matter?"

"oh it fucking matters, because if i went around fucking other girls you would bitch my head off!" jason yelled hands clenched into fists.

"you already did!" peyton yelled her arms moving.

"i haven't cheated on you in over a year." Jason fought back pissed that people kept bringing up his past.

"whatever." peyton sighed knowing she had no right to keep throwing that in his face they had already dealt with that issue. "look Jason me and Tyler we have a long history but i love you." peyton said stepping towards jason until they were only inches away.

jason stared into peyton's eyes for a full minutes looking in her eyes. "you cant see tyler."

"excuse me?" peyton asked shocked hoping that she'd heard him wrong.

"you heard me i don't want you to see tyler again." jason said standing up straight.

"jason he's my friend." peyton argued.

"i don't care." jason said back his voice raised again.

"i think you'd like him if you gave him a chance."peyton said trying to defuse the situation.

"like to blow him up maybe." jason mutter under his breath but peyton still heard. "babe im kidding." jason added seeing peyton's face.

the front door opened interrupting their conversation.

"peyton good to see you in something other then blue." celeb said refusing to her hospital gown she'd worn the last time he saw her.

"back just in time too get changed were going to the club, we leave in 10." josh invited walking away from them and into the kitchen.

jason gripped peyton's hand pulling towards the stairs leading her to his room to get ready.

*in the truck*

peyton was quiet the who car ride listening to the boys talk about the chicks they were going to bang and dump tonight, jason was also quiet just sat beside peyton his hand on her thigh.

the club was loud and peyton discovered pretty fast that she made a mistake by coming tonight she knew she was just going to bring Jason down.

"you want a drink?" Jason asked walking behind peyton moving her in the direction of the bar.

peyton waited on the stool while jason hunted down some drinks for them the lights in the club her dim.

"thanks." peyton said taking the shot glass from Jason downing it quickly feeling the liquid burn her throat as jason did the same with his shaking his head in a quick motion.

after another round of shots peyton and Jason loosened up making their way to the dance floor as "electric" flowed threw the speakers.


	21. Chapter 21

stinging sensation - 21

after dancing for a few songs peyton went into the bathroom leaving jason on the dance floor, peyton came out of the bathroom into the dark hallways that led back to the bar when a strong hand gripped her shoulder slamming her into the wall.

"miss me?" nick chuckled mockingly his breath reeked of alcohol.

peyton squirmed in his grasp and tried to scream but the sound was muffled by the hand pressed firmly to her face keeping her up against the wall.

"im sorry what was that i can't understand you." nick mocked pressing right against peytons body sniffing her hair. "you know we could have been great together but you just had to go and fuck it up." nick snapped slamming his fist into the wall beside peytons head laughing as she flinched.

"i see your back with jason." nick look down the hall in the direction of the dance floor. "its not fucking nice to cheat peyton." nick said before slamming his fist into peyton's stomach.

peyton gasped into nick's hand tears swelling on her eye lids slowly started to fall.

"im sorry baby did that hurt?" nick smiled doing it again.

"you shouldn't walk around by yourself there's alot of crazies around here." nick said letting his hand fall from peyton's mouth watching as she dropped to the floor clutching her stomach in her hands.

"you better fucking keep this to yourself or i'll be back." nick threatened before walking out the back doors.

peyton let the tears fall down her face as her stomach continued to throb, realizing that she'd probable been gone for a while peyton sucked in a deep breath standing up off the floor using the wall for support. making her way back onto the dance floor peyton looked around for jason just wanting to go home.

(i got this question a few times she does have a house with her parents but they like are always working and they do care about her but they just are basically never round so she lives at Jason's most of the time and call's it her home.)

peyton spotted jason sitting on one of the couches ad quickly made her way over whipping her face of any tears.

"babe where'd you go?" jason asked holding his arm out for her pulling her onto his lap.

"jay can we leave.. please?" peyton asked.

"sure i'm bored anyways." Jason said kissing peyton's cheek before standing up.

they took the truck back to the house the rest of the boys stayed at the club, peyton sat quiet looking out the window trying not to cry every time jason hit a pot hole.

"you ok?" jason asked when they puled onto their street.

"fine." peyton gave jason a little smile hopping it was convincing enough, apparently it was because he was quiet until they go inside of the house.

"you go upstairs ill be up in a minute." jason mutter letting go of peytons hand.

peyton closed the bedroom door quickly stripping off her clothes and putting on pj shorts and one of jason's big hoodie but not before she got a look at her stomach where deep purple bruises were already forming.

"fuck." peyton whispered running her fingers a long her belly.

jason came into the room while peyton climbed under the covers handing her a bottle of water from the fridge.

"thanks." peyton mutter taking a sip before setting it down on the bedside table.

"pey can i ask you a question?" jason said his voice quiet in the silence of the bedroom.

peyton muttered back a "sure." letting her head lean against jason's shoulder.

"why'd you cut yourself?" jason's voice sounded broken to peyton, the question totally catching her off guard.

"i don't know i guess it was just a way for me to express my feelings without having to tell anyone how i felt. it was easy and privet i never needed to think about it." peyton muttered she didn't completely understand it herself but she figured jason just wanted a simple explanation for now he didn't need to know all the things her and sophia use to do, she didn't want to give him another reason to hate her best friend.

."can i see?" jason's voice was barley a whisper.

peyton slowly lifting her right arm that now was only covered my Jason's sweater her peace wrist band was forgotten.

peyton heard Jason's intake of breath at the sight of the faded but still harsh red lines that covered her wrist. jason's fingers lightly brushed peyton's wrist leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"i love you." Jason muttered into peyton's hair pulling her into him rapping his arm around her waist.

peyton winched moving slightly so Jason's hands weren't directly on the sore spots.

"i love you too."

...

peyton and jason woke up the next morning and while peyton was in the shower jason decided to go out and pick up some more coffee beans because he knew peyton would want some when she finished her shower.

"how was your shower babe?" jason asked walking into the kitchen finding peyton sitting on one of the stools wearing his blue and gray sweater that was baggy on her and some spandex shorts.

"it would have been better with you though." peyton bit her lip teasingly watching Jason pour water into the coffee maker.

jason past peyton the mug fulled with steaming coffee giving her a quick peck on the lips before moving over to the counter making an bagel.

"what are you going to do today?" jason asked taking the seat across from peyton biting into his bagel.

"i figured i'd just hand around with you, that is unless you have plans?" peyton asked looking at jason over her cup of coffee.

"sounds good." jason said ignoring the second part.

while moving to get up peyton hit her side against the counter right in the spot that nick had punched her.

"ow." peyton muttered her handing going to her stomach.

"hey, you ok?" Jason asked with a frowned brow.

"yeah." peyton said quickly moving over to the dish washer grabbing Jason's plate on the way.

scooting his chair away Jason waked over to the dishwasher taking hold of payton's waist. kissing the back of her neck smiling when he heard a sigh escape from her lips.

"you seem tired baby why don't you go take a little nap while i jump in the shower." Jason suggested muttering into peyton's ear.

peyton nodded even though she wasn't really tired she figured it wouldn't hurt to get a little more rest. the sound of the shower was as soothing as the sound of rain on the window peyton closed her eyes letting her mind drift, peyton hadn't even realized jason had gotten out of the shower until she felt a drop of water hit her arm.

peyton moaned stretching her arms blinking her eyes open to see Jason standing beside the bed in his boxers leaning over her.

"you look sexy in my sweater." Jason licked his lips looking over peyton.

Jason brought his lips down to peyton's linking their fingers together. "but you know what?" jason mutter resting his forehead on peyton's.

"hum?" peyton sighed.

"you'd look more sexy if it were on the floor." jason smirked grabbing the end of the sweater starting to pull it up but peyton stopped him.

jason gave peyton a questioning look. "im on my period." peyton lied.

"no you're not." jason said after a few seconds of silence.

"are you the one with the tampon shoved up in your vagina, i don't think so." peyton grumbled getting out of bed and walking across the hall to the bathroom leaving Jason on the bed completely confused.

after peyton came out of the bathroom the rest of the day went on as if that weird scene hadn't happened only a few hours earlier, Jason didn't know what to think he was confused by peyton's actions this morning but also he was more confused when she didn't bring it put again later.

peyton and jason where down stair in the living room watching Globe when the boys got home.

"celeb do you know where your red hat is?" peyton called out to celeb who was now in the other room.

jason and the other boys rolled their eyes knowing where this was leading, you see celeb has this weird thing where his hats are like his baby you touch you die.

peyton heard a set of feet run up the stairs and down the hall and it took a few seconds before they came running back.

"what the hell did you do with my hat peyton!" celeb yelled running down the stairs.

peyton smiled pulling the red hat from behind the couch and placing it on the top of her head turning around and shaking her ass for the boys.

"that's it." celeb yelled running across the room causing peyton to Shrek and yelled to Jason for help.

"sorry babe but you've brought this on yourself." jason chuckled watching peyton try to escape by running around and falling over couches.

"no where to run. be a good little girl and give me what i want." celeb smirked.

peyton laughed taking the hat of her head and trying to hold it out of reach but celeb grabbed it from her, things settled down after that the guys opened a couple cause of beer but Jason hesitated not wanting to upset peyton after she walked in on the whole im drunk in a hot box situation.

"baby its ok." peyton whispered into Jason's eat not wanting to get him in trouble with his boys thinking he had to ask before having a couple beers.

Jason looked up into peyton's eyes giving her a silent "you sure?"

peyton nodded leaning down to whisper in Jason ear. "you didn't have to asked my permission." Jason took that as peyton saying she was sorry that she freaked out about the whole drug thing he knew she didn't like it but she never said anything unless she was mad about something or just pissed off.

the night went smoothly peyton had totally forgotten about the pain on her stomach and jason was having a good time hanging with his friends with his girl on his side.

peyton went to go grab a couple more beers from the kitchen for the boys when her phone vibrated in her waist band of her shorts.

*phone convo*

"hello?"

"hey i was calling to see how you made out? i figured since i didn't see you last night things are good." Tyler voice come threw the home

"yeah things are better." peyton smiled keeping her voice down.

"does he know bout?" Tyler asked hinting on the subject.

"yeah he's not really to thrilled your back, i tried to explain our... relationship to him but he just didn't want to hear it." peyton sighed.

"well its understandable babe, he wasn't around for this part of your life." Tyler said standing up for Jason.

"yeah i know." peyton sighed grabbing the bottles from the fridge placing them on the counter.

"whats taking so long?" jimmy yelled from the other room, peyton heard the sound of skin hitting skin before jimmy mutter a few swear words peyton guess at Jason.

"so does this mean i wont see you again?" it was a serious question but Tylerr said it overly dramatic.

"he may wish it but Jason doesn't own me i can hang with anyone i want."

"great then how about you come over and we can hang out we didn't really do much talking last time." Tyler chuckled.

"sounds great, see ya tomorrow." peyton hung up the phone sliding it onto the counter and picking up the beer bottles.

jason met her at the kitchen doorway.

"there you are." Jason smiled at peyton.

"yah sorry i couldn't find the bottle opener." peyton lied not because she wanted to but she knew jason would through a fit and she didn't want to start another fight so soon.

"oh." jason grabbed a few bottles from peyton helping her carry them in to the boys.

after another hour of watching the boys ass around peyton went upstairs to shower and then changed into some different clothes.

peyton slid on her dark black shorts and bra before bringing out the full body mirror so she could check out her bruising.

"hey babe Sophia keeps text-"

Jason walking into the room holding peyton whole in the air to give it to her when he spotted her stomach or rather what was on it.

"thanks." peyton said breaking the tense silence stepping forwards to take her phone from jason but he just moved his hand out of her reach his eyes glued to her bruises.

"Jason it's not a big deal." peyton muttered moving to grab her shirt thinking that she sould probably cover up.

Jason yanked the shirt out of peyton's fingers throwing it to the floor.

"did Taylor do this." jason asked his voice low and deadly.

"WHAT? NO!" peyton yelled realizing by the look on Jason's face that she shouldn't be trying to defend Taylor right now. "babe it really doesn't hurt that bad." peyton lied but hoped it would help, but it didn't.

"who?" Jason asked his chest raising fast.

"at the club yesterday when i went to the bathroom nick was waiting for me he kicked me and told me he'd be back for more if i didn't keep my mouth shut." peyton explained taking the steps to close the space between them taking jason's hand in hers.

"i have to go." jason said in a cool voice before turning fast on his heels it wasn't until peyton heard his shoes clumping against the stairs that she realized what he was going to do.

"JASON STOP!" peyton yelled running after him.

the boys hearing all the noise came out of the living room to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"what's going on?" celeb asked, but peyton ignored him focusing her attention on jason.

"Jason what are you going to do kill him? how are you even going to find him?" peyton yelled grabbing onto Jason's arm.

"BACK OFF!" Jason yelled at peyton looking her right in the eyes. "i should have killed his bastard long ago i let him hurt you once im not going to let him get away with it this time." Jason snared his eyes looked like they were watering.

"jay. baby please don't." peyton teared up scared. "just- just stay here with me?" peyton pleaded.

"i cant." Jason said opening the door walking out gun in hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Stinging Sensation 22

peyton was freaking out celeb tried to keep her calm leading her towards his truck the boys filled in also. celeb pulled off his sweater passing it to peyton so she could cover herself.

"peyton what happened?" celeb asked speeding off in the same direction as Jason.

peyton explained threw her tears she'd never seen Jason so mad before the look on his face the murder in his eyes, she'd never seen him so deadly before.

"this is bad." jimmy breathed from the back seat.

"i know that jimmy!" celeb snapped shutting him up his foot pressing further down on the gas.

"this is all my fault." peyton muttered to herself the boys decided not to respond thought it would be best at this time.

celeb didn't know where nick would be hidden out but he did have an idea on where Jason might be heading. there was an old run down house in the down town area where nick did his drug deals and meet ups, celeb figured they should start there.

peyton kept her eyes out the window celeb pulled hard left sending then swerving onto a dirt road, a ways down the road a dark house came into view and so did Jason car.

"peyton stay in the car." celeb ordered.

"no way i'm coming with you." peyton fought hearing a loud crash come from inside the house followed by grunting.

jess grabbed onto peyton's arm holding her in place looking her in the eyes.

"you stay right beside me." jass spoke he was offering her a way in.

peyton nodded turning back towards the house a few stayed outside while the rest of the boys went inside.

"FUCKING PUSSY!" Peyton heard jason yell the sound coming from one of the back rooms.

"YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE I FUCKED YOUR WHORE-" nicks voice was cut off by what sounded like a kick to the stomach.

peyton looked for Jason the 4 of them went room by room until they found jason and nick. peyton gasped seeing the blood running down jason's face seeping into his clothes but nick didn't look much better.

"Celeb do something!" peyton screeched. "celeb he's gonna kill him." peyton yelled as she watch jason raise his gun right up to nick's forehead.

now don't get her right peyton wanted the sun of a bitch to dye after what he did to her but she didn't want that blood on Jason's hands. jess had a tight hold on peyton's arms as she struggled to move towards Jason.

"shit." celeb cursed hearing the sounds of sirens moving rapidly towards them. "Jason man we've got to go." celeb's voice was urgent.

but Jason didn't waver his stance as he took a steady breath in staring down at the almost lifeless nick.

"get her out of her." Jason spoke his voice firm but her kept his eyes on nick afraid that if he looked away nick would somehow get back up.

"no." peyton yelled fighting jess as he dragged her from the room only leaving nick, Jason and celeb.

"man forget him the cops are coming!" celeb yelled hearing them pull up outside.

"no! im not going to let him get away with what he did!" Jason yelled he was in a complete melt down.

"POLICE!." "PUT YOUR HANDS UP." "LAPD" "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND." the cops yelled as the burts into the house going room by room until they got to the last one.

but Jason had already pulled the trigger a smirk spread across his face as he watched nick loss what was left of his life. Jason stepped forwards giving nicks body a few hard kicks before the cops we on him pushing him to the floor.

Jason was brought into the station the cell he was in was cold and smelly the blood was still covering his body clothes and all, he didn't regret what he did because he should have done it a long while ago.

peyton and the boys pulled into their house the silence consumed them all, and peyton couldn't take it anymore.

(phone convo)

"hello?"

"hey Tyler its peyton can you come get me?"

when peyton and Tyler got back to his hotel peyton was fried going directly to sleep it wasn't until the next day that Tyler got the run down on what happened.

"can i see?" Tyler asked shocked by the whole thing.

peyton lifted up her shirt she's changed into last night after her shower. Tyler fingers reached out to her belly softly touching the bruises.

"so do you know what's going to happen to him, you said the cops showed up right?" Tyler asked.

"celeb said they'd taken him to jail and that he was going in today to see what would happen if he could get him out if they even think he did it." peyton explained shaking her head at the mess that was her life.

"they found him at the scene peyton." Tyler informed.

"yeah but that doesn't mean anything without the murder weapon." peyton said remembering celeb chuck it into the woods as they speed back down the highway.

"are you going to go see him today?" Tyler asked peyton holding her eyes with his.

"he killed someone tyler." peyton snapped.

"so? you knew what kind of guy he was when you decided to go out with him, you knew he'd killed people before." Tyler snapped.

peyton shook her head. "this is all such a mess, it was never this hard before."

"it's time to grow up peyton you've got to make a choice are you in or out?" Tyler asked curious what she was going to say.

"that Jason i saw yesterday isn't my boyfriend." peyton mutter getting up from the couch walking back into the bedroom.

celeb called peyton before he left seeing if she wanted to come with him down to the station with him but she declined.

celeb and jess walking into the police station the officer walked them towards the glass window where jason was waiting for them on the other side.

"hey man how are you doing?" celeb asked picking up his phone.

"where peyton?" jason asked looking around.

"she's uh she's not coming man." celeb searched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"what do you fucking mean she's not coming!" Jason snapped.

"she called Tyler last night to come pick her up, i called her this morning but she said she was busy." celeb explained feeling sorry for Jason.

Jason slammed his fist down on the table in front of him. "you didn't stop her!" Jason said frustrated.

"Jason man she was a wreck when she got home she just needed a break." jess said taking the phone from celeb.

"Jason shook his head hanging up the phone and walking away.

"peyton get out of the car." Tyler sighed opening the passenger side door.

"i cant believe you did this." peyton snapped.

Tyler car was parked outside of the police station the two headed inside the station.

"can we speak to jason mccann." tyler asked standing behind peyton.

peyton's stomach was flipping and flopping with nerves as Jason appeared on the other side of the glass.

Jason's eyes moved from peyton to tyler who was standing against the wall their eyes darkened at each other.

"come to rub it in?" Jason spat into the phone his eyes hard.

"Jason." peyton sighed. "tyler and i aren't together."

Jason just shook his head not believing a word.

"look i dont know what celeb told you but-" jason interrupter peyton mid sentence.

"don't act all innocent peyton, he wouldn't be here is something else wasn't going on!" Jason's nodded behind peyton to tyler.

"Jason you're in jail!" peyton hissed, pushing her sleeves up to her elbows she put her cut wrists in front of the glass for jason to see. "i haven't cut since you've been in here and as much as you hate it he's the reason jason. i can't do this alone i love you and i know you've heard all the things about me and Tyler at school but i love you and yes i made a mistake before but i'm not going to do it again." peyton spoke into the phone letting her sleeves slip back down her arms.

"so what you're gonna stay with him?" Jason's voice was softer when he spoke his eyes looking at the table in front of him vulnerable and upset.

"for a while,i need his right now jason." peyton muttered.

jason just nodded his head wishing he could just hold her and never let her go he'd made a stupid choice killing nick sure he's happy he did it but seeing what's happening now he almost wished he could take it back, almost.

"have they reached any yet?" peyton changed the subject leaning closer to the glass.

jason shook his head. "no they said some time this week i just have to wait i guess, are you mad?" Jason asked seeing the look on peyton's face.

"no just. why'd you have to kill him!" peyton whispered not wanting to draw the cops attention.

"he would have never stopped peyton, this was the only way i could insure that you'd be safe. i'd do it a million times over if it meant you'd never be hurt by him again." Jason said his voice deadly but full over passion.

a police officer interrupter telling them they only had a minute left on the phones until Jason had to go back to his cell.

"i miss you." peyton muttered into the phone her face dropping slightly.

"i'll be out soon, i promise." Jason's voice was soft as he reached his hand forwards touching his finger tips to the glass, smiling when peyton brought hers to the other side the cool glass in the way of their skin to skin contact.

peyton tried to keep a smile on her face when jason got led back to his cell.

"it's going to be ok pey, come on lets go back to the hotel we can watch some old movies and eat junk food." tyler chuckled trying to life peyton's spirits he hated when she was sad.

peyton spent the next week at tyler visiting Jason every second day because he was only allowed to take phone calls 5 times a week. the police said they'd be releasing their final say to the press Friday which was tomorrow so peyton was hopping for the best. no matter how much they fought peyton love'd jason more then anything and she knew he felt the same way. they have the rest of their lives to spend together but the trouble is just beginning.


	23. Chapter 23

Stinging sensation - 23

peyton held her breath with her hands both on the counter as she stared down at a white and purple stick with a bright pink t in the middle. peyton had been feeling weird for the past week jason was still in jail the judge decided to go through with the trial, she noticed that she was becoming sensitive to certain smells that would just send her running to a trash can. peyton ignored it not wanting to just to conclusions but now that she was late she needed to know if it was just the stress of everything or if she really was pregnant.

"pey are you ok? you've been in their for a while." tyler asked through the bathroom door.

"uum yea-yes i'll be out in a second." peyton stammered trying to keep her voice calm but failed miserably.

"is everything ok?" Tyler asked he was standing right outside the bathroom door when peyton opened it.

"yeah i just wasn't feeling well for a second but im fine now." peyton half smiled walking past tyler into the main living room.

"well anyway your phones been going off for the past 10 minutes." tyler said handing peyton her cell phone.

as if on que peyton's phone started to ring.

"hello."

"peyton Jason's being released today." celeb's voice sounded through the phone.

"i'll be there." peyton mutter before hanging up the phone.

a big smile spread across peyton's face, but then she stopped thinking about her situation.

"what?" Tyler asked.

"Jason's getting out today." peyton smiled slightly getting up to find some clothes.

"there not pressing charges?" Tyler asked shocked.

"apparently since they didn't see Jason pull the trigger and there wasn't a weapon on him they can't tie him to the murder unless they want to start a full investigation and they'd been trying to catch nick for years celeb didn't tell me all the details last time i visited but that's apparently whats saving him is that they couldn't find a murder weapon." peyton explained what celeb had told her before.

"that's great." Tyler smiled he was happy for peyton. "awesome timing too i was worried i'd have to leave you here alone while i went to visit cammie and steve for a few days." Tyler called to peyton who was now in the bathroom ready for a shower.

"tell them i saw hi." peyton yelled back.

cammie and steve were some of the guys peyton and tyler user to hand out with but they moved away before high school started.

"i cant believe he's finally getting out." peyton sighed her stomach was doing flips.

celeb had picked her up a few minutes ago apparently most of the boys were out on a job down in springsfeild and the one who did stay behind knew Jason would want to spend time with peyton when they picked him up.

"there he is." celeb pointed to the front doors of the building where jason had just came out.

peyton hopped off the hood of the truck and ran straight to Jason forgetting about her problem.

"fuck I've missed you." Jason caught peyton up in his arms wrapping his arms around her waist.

"i missed you too." peyton muttered into Jason's neck sniffling.

"awe babe it ok." Jason chucked placing peyton on her feet and shipping away her tears.

if only he knew why she was really crying.

"hey man." celeb and Jason fist bumped.

Jason pulled peyton into the truck pulling peyton onto his lap keeping her tight against him.

"look i know you miss her and all mccann but it would be nice if you could refrain until we get home." celeb whined after 5 minutes of listening to Jason suck and kiss peyton's neck.

"screw off mathers." Jason snapped at celeb going back to peyton neck.

peyton sat awkwardly on Jason's lap trying to enjoy his lips on her neck and his hands on her bare thigh and waist but all she could think about was their baby or was it tyler's or even worst nick's, peyton shuttered at the thought.

"my life is over." peyton mutter under her breath.

"what babe?' jason asked not catching what she said.

"nothing." peyton sighed closing her eyes from the rest of the drive.

"we're here babe." Jason mumbled into peyton's ear as the car pulled to a stop inside their driveway.

peyton was quiet while the boys hugged jason and gave him and welcomed him back, peyton's phone vibrated in her back pocket.

From Tyler: "_i found the stick."_ peyton's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to come flying out of her chest.

Jason came up behind peyton "lets go upstairs." Jason breathed into peyton's ear taking her hand in his.

"looks the same as before i left." Jason commented moving into his room peyton in tow.

"yeah i don't think anyone has been in it since." peyton said remembering how mad he was how his eyes Shawn with death.

"hey." jason muttered taking peyton's face in between his hands. " i know i scared you but i couldn't let it go i can't stand the thought of someone hurting you." Jason placed his forehead on peyton's keeping their bodies close together.

"i know." peyton breathed her heart breaking for Jason.

"i just god, you need to be truthful with me!" jason sighed stepping away from peyton sitting on his bed.

"i know." peyton sighed sitting next to him. "can i be truthful with you?"

"yeah." jason smiled.

"go take a shower you stink." peyton and Jason both broke out in laughter.

"oh you think you're so funny don't you." jason tickled peyton leaning over her on the bed watching her squirm and laugh uncontrollably.

after he let peyton go jason went to take a quick shower and pulled out her phone.

To Tyler: "_just leave it alone."_

Jason came back to peyton's side joining her in bed pulling her into his chest.

"i love you." Jason muttered his lips skimming peyton's shoulder blade.

peyton stayed quite moving closer to jason taking comfort in his warmth as she drifted off to sleep.

peyton woke up early in the morning slipping out of bed making sure to keep quiet not wanting to wake jason.

(PHONE CONVO)

"hello?" sophia yawned.

"hey soph its peyton, i need your help."

"yeah sure anything."

(end)

Sophia pulled up in front of the house 20 minutes later.

"so where to?" Sophia asked as peyton joined her in the car.

"the health care center." peyton muttered looking up at sophia with tears in her eyes.

Sophia kept quiet throwing the car into drive turning back around to head down town.

once in the parking lot peyton stayed still not making a move to get out of the car.

"does jason know?" sophia asked breaking the silence.

peyton's head snapped up. "no."

sophia nodded her head and the car went back into silence.

"will you come in with me?" peyton asked her voice rough.

sophia nodded her head softly."sure."

the whole time in the HCC peyton was silent only answering questions when the doctor asked.

"if you could just fill out these papers then i can give you a call in a few hours with the results." the doctor informed handing peyton a clip board and a pen leaving them alone to fill it out.

"are you ready?" sophia asked walking out of the center with peyton walking in front of her in a rush to get back in the car.

"what if its not Jason?" peyton cried out once Sophia started the car.

"oh hun don't think like that." sophia sighed.

"how can i not!" peyton yelled frustrated. "i was raped Sophia! i could have AIDS, don't even get me started with what happened with Tyler " peyton started to cry harder.

"look don't start panicking now you're not even totally sure you are pregnant yet, wait until you get the results until then calm down." sophia rubbed peyton's back trying to give her some hope.

"yeah."peyton sighed leaning back in her seat praying.


	24. Chapter 24

stinging sensation - 24

THIS CHapter is dedicated to OLIVIAJESSICA you are awesome and super sweet so i wrote this chapter for you i hope you love it!

Peyton and Sophia went to Tim's for bagels before driving into school.

"text me when you get the call ok?" Sophia said waiting for peyton's nodded before heading off to history.

peyton slowly made her way into math class taking a seat by the door so she would hopefully be able to leave unnoticed if she got the call.

((L) -this means later like a few hours, minutes, seconds,weeks in the story .)

peyton made it to lunch but she hadn't heard from the hospital yet, but she had gotten a few text from Jason asking where she went this morning and like usual he didn't show up for school.

"hey peyton, is jason here today?" sean one of the guys who get's his drugs from jason ask.

"what do you think?" peyton chuckled, thinking it was stupid because he even asked. "he's probably at home if you want to go by some time today, or i can take you by after school." peyton offered taking a sip from her water bottle.

"yeah that'd be great." sean walked over to the other table in the caf where his friends had been sitting watching him.

(L)

"its the white one on the right." peyton pointed giving sean directions.

sean started to get out of his truck when peyton stopped him.

"umm maybe you should wait here, give me the cash." peyton held out her hand. "i'll be back."

peyton rushed into the house looking around for jason or the guys.

"hey jeff i need some stuff." peyton said walking into the kitchen.

jeff laughed shaking his head, peyton sighed throwing the cash on the table in front of him.

"peyton i don't think jason-" peyton cut jeff off.

"it's not for me, jeff." peyton grumbled folding her arms over her chest.

after eyeing peyton for a second jeff took the money off the table making his way down to the cellar where they keep their stash.

"thank you." peyton took the baggie from jeff sliding it into a plastic bag before going back out to Sean's car.

"thanks peyton i owe you." Sean smiled winking before reversing from the drive way.

(L)

the boys were all in the basement doing shit with their drug plants when peyton decided to join them getting bored just sitting around upstairs.

"hey babe." jason smiled giving peyton a kiss.

"ok so jeff and connor can do our run's tomorrow there aren't lot's so it'll be easy." celeb said putting some paper into the middle of the table rolling a couple for himself.

"i actually can't do that tomorrow i'm going with jimmy to pick up some supply's." connor said nodding at jimmy.

"why doesn't peyton just come with me she did pretty well with delivery this afternoon." jeff said peyton felt jason tense up from behind her.

"WHAT?" Jason asked turning jason around by her arm.

"look it's not how it sounds, sean austin needed some stuff when he couldn't find you at school he came to me and i delivered." peyton explained hopping this didn't turn into anther fight.

jason sighed rolling his eyes taking a step towards jeff.

"she's not going." his voice was deep and stern.

"jase i'm kinda tired do you want to come up with me?" peyton asked putting her hand on Jason's chest getting his attention.

"jason nodded walking towards the basement stairs, bring peyton close behind him.

(L)

"look jase i'm sorry ok i looked but you weren't here."peyton sighed taking a seat on jason's bed.

"it's fine." jason took a seat next to peyton giving her shoulder a kiss.

"jase i can't." peyton closed her eyes.

"why? peyton what's up?" jason asked looking down at peyton, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"i need to tell you something." peyton breathed her voice low.

jason nodded waiting for peyton to continue.

"i think i'm pregnant." peyton finally looked into Jason's a tear slipped down her cheek.

jason's eye's dropped down to peyton belly.

"i haven't gotten the call from the hospital yet but the test said i was positive so." peyton muttered looking at her phone that was sitting on the bed beside her. "please say something?" peyton said trying to hold back the sobs the were fighting to break through.

"is it mine?" jason asked the words hurt peyton but she'd been wondering the same thing.

"i don't know." peyton said not holding in her tears anymore.

jason got off the bed walking to the other side of the room before turning around to face peyton again.

"so it could be tyler's." jason siad through gritted teeth.

"or nick's." peyton said meekly looking at jason.

"fuck." jason swore like he forgot that was even a possibility.

"the woman said if i was pregnant they would do the DNA test since i was raped the hospital take's care of it, they already have samples so we just have to wait." peyton explained standing up but not making a move to get closer to jason

"who else know's?"

"just you, sophia and tyler." peyton said not wanting to lie anymore.

"Tyler." Jason snapped angrily.

"he found the stick." peyton cried not liking when jason got mad at her.

"how long have you known." jason said nodding to peyton's belly.

"the morning you were released i took the test." peyton explained.

Jason shook his head sliding down the wall.

"when are they supposed to call you?" jason asked.

"they were supposed to call me today but sometimes they said it takes a little while to process." peyton looked down at her phone again.

"so what are you going to do?" jason asked.

"i don't want to do anything until i know for sure, the doctor said that the tests can be wrong." peyton shrugged her shoulders laying down on her back letting her legs dangle off the bed.

lifting her head up so she could see jason, peyton sighed standing up and walking over to him bending down to his level so she could see his eyes.

"i'm going to go home now, but i'll call you when i know." peyton stood up patting jason's knee but he took her hand in his.

"i don't want you to go." jason said standing up pulling peyton against him.

"jase it's ok." peyton said not wanting him to feel like he had too.

"i know." jason mutter pulling peyton's lips to his.

we'll get through this together, jason thought pulling peyton into a tight hug never wanting to let her go no matter what.

NOTES: what do you guys want to happen!?

will she be pregnant? if so who's baby is it?

tell me what you guys want or think this story is as much urs as it is mine 3


	25. Chapter 25

stinging sensation 25

IM SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN LOTS I'VE BEEN DISTRACTED FOR A WHILE BUT I'M GETTING BACK TO IT HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

peyton and jason sat up in jason's room just waiting for peyton's cell to ring with a call from the hospital, it wasn't until almost mid-night that the call came in.

"this is it." peyton breathed her fingers shaking holding the phone in place at her ear.

"yes this is peyton speaking." peyton mutter looking at jason from under her lashes.

peyton kept a straight face through the whole phone call as jason waiting anxiously to hear what was happening.

"ok thanks for calling." peyton hung up placing the phone back up on the bed between them.

when peyton didn't speak jason prompted her placing his hand on her knee.

"what'd the doctor say?"

"i'm pregnant but they're still to get the test back from the lab on who the father is, the doctor said it could take up to 8-12 business and apparently the lab is busy right now." peyton sighed flopping back onto the bed closing her eyes.

"great." jason snapped sarcastically.

"well what do you want me to do about it jason it's not like i can control the bio labs." peyton snapped.

"you could have kept your legs closed!" jason yelled back.

peyton mouth fell open quickly getting off jason's bed peyton grabbed her bag off the floor.

"i can not believe you just said that to me." peyton scoffed walking closing the bedroom door behind her, and jason made not move to follow her.

(L) -this sign means later in the story.

peyton and Jason haven't spoken in over 4 days tyler had come back into town so peyton decided she wanted to stay with him instead of sophia who would have just want answers to the billions of questions she'd want to ask.

"peyton come get some pancakes before they get cold." tyler yelled from out in the kitchen.

peyton groaned closing her lap top leaving it on the bed sliding her way into the kitchen not being bothered to lift her feet as she went.

"you know i was busy." peyton pouted jokingly.

"fine then don't eat pancakes." tyler joked taking the plate from the table.

peyton grabbed hold of the other side of the plate smiling, taking it out of Tyler's hands.

"no i'll eat it." peyton smiled grabbing some butter from the butter dish.

tyler smiled back at her grabbing is plate from the counter before joining peyton at the hotel table.

"so what are you going to do?" Tyler asked looking down at peyton's flat stomach.

"you've asked me that ever day since i've been here." peyton sighed setting her fork down on her plate.

"i just want you to have a plan." Tyler said taking a sip of this water. "are you gonna call jason?"

peyton signed standing up from the table not feeling much like eating anymore.

"you know he's the one who basically flat out called me a slut!" peyton yelled defending herself. "it's not like i asked for nick to rape me."

Tyler was stunned by peyton's bluntness but he shook it off following her with his eyes.

"i know you didn't, i'm not trying to say this is all your fault." tyler sighed.

"then what are you trying to say?" peyton asked turning back around to face him.

"all i'm saying is that the phone doesn't just go one way." tyler stared pointedly at peyton's cell phone on the kitchen counter.

peyton rolled her eyes.

"exactly it works both ways and i don't hear it ringing." peyton walked back into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

peyton wondered if this was how she was going to spend the rest of her life hiding in Tyler's hotel rooms.

(L)

"i'll be back in a few hours." tyler said running through the living room to the front door.

"have fun." peyton called out from the couch turning up the volume of the tv.

when a buzzing sound came from the kitchen peyton sighed getting up from her spot on the couch hitting the mute button on the remote control.

"hello." peyton answered.

"hello is this peyton?" a cherrful voice replied.

"yeah."

"this is sandy from the clinic i just got your lab results back."

peyton was silent for a minute unable to find words so the woman continued on.

"the father of your baby is nick (i dont remember his last name)"

peyton managed a thank you before she burst into tears slamming the phone back down on the counter, the pain that ripped through her body was unstoppable. peyton started opening up cabinets until she found what she needed to stop this pain she held the cool metal in her hand bringing it to her other wrist making her first cut in weeks. the color red had never looked so good pooling on her skin before, peyton made 3 more cuts before she let her grip on the knife slip letting it hit the ground with a thud.

peyton let her hands drop down to feel her stomach she felt discussed with herself Jason was right she was a whore a no good dirty slut. he should have just let her die while she had the chance she didn't deserve to live while others were dying in hospitals all over the world who've never done anything to anyone. the blood from peyton wrist was now pooling in a puddle on the kitchen floor.

walking into the bathroom peyton stared at herself in the mirror taking a tube of pick lipstick peyton circles her reflection of her eyes her lips and cheeks, her boobs her belly her thighs and arms. beside the circles she wrote bad person, slut, rapped, dirty, payback, punishment.

(IF YOU EVER WATCHED ONETREEHILL BROOKE DID THIS TO HERSELF AFTER SHE GOT BEAT UP AND HER STORE WAS ROBBED.)

after she was done peyton's body had become weak with the loss of her blood that was now trailed all over the hotel room. sliding to the floor peyton rested her head on the wall letting her eyes fall closed.

peyton remembered waking up a few times to the sound of tyler's voice but nothing seemed to stick every time he'd become clear in her vision her eyes would fall closed again before she just gave up and let herself sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

stinging sensation - 26

"i think she's waking up." Peyton heard Tyler say to someone.

"Peyton it's ok, i'm here." Jason's voice was soft and warm unlike the last time she'd heard it.

Peyton opened her eyes expecting to be blinded from the bright white hospital walls but instead she was greeted by the soft colors of Tyler's hotel room.

"what's he doing here?" Peyton asked looking over at Tyler for an explanation.

"what happened you were doing so good?" jason said his eyes on her bandaged wrist.

"make him leave." Peyton said Ignoring Jason.

"i'm going to wait in the main room let you two talk." Tyler said exiting the room leaving them alone.

"traitor." Peyton muttered under her breath.

"Peyton we need to talk." Jason going for her hand but she pulled it away ignoring the pain the motion caused her.

"i have nothing to say to you." Peyton said looking into Jason's eyes.

"i'm sorry for what i said the last time we were together, i was just frustrated at myself if i had just taken you home that night in the club like i planed none of this would have happened." Jason said his voice harder now full of regret.

"that was over a month ago Jason." Peyton said getting up slowly from the bed.

"look that baby is-"

"it's nick's" Peyton said cutting Jason off.

"That's why you cut yourself." Jason paused for a second before looking up at Peyton. "it doesn't matter."

"of course it matters Jason! i'm still in high school or maybe not who the hell knows and i'm going to have a rape child!" Peyton yelled tears welling up in her eyes.

Jason got up from his spot beside the bed taking Peyton in his arms.

"Listen to me. none of this was your fault. I've talked to Tyler he say's you can stay here if you want with him, but i'd really like it if you's come back and live with me." Jason said brushing the tears from Peyton's cheeks.

"Jason." Peyton sighed looking down at the floor.

Jason placed his fingers under Peyton chin making her look at him leaning in slowly Jason placed a kiss on Peytons cheeks before moving for her lips. Peyton slid her fingers into Jason's hair keeping him close to her. Jason walked backwards till he was sitting on the bed with Peyton on his lap legs on either side of him.

"i'm glade you guys are all happy again and shit but there is no way in hell i'm letting you fuck in my bed." Tyler yelled from the other room.

Peyton laughed pulling away from Jason.

"maybe we should..umm, continue this at your house?" Peyton said.

Jason smiled happy that we was going to have his girl back home.

"yeah?" he asked.

Peyton nodded her head blushing.

(L)

It was around 2 in the morning when Peyton and Jason arrived at the house.

"come on let's go upstairs." Jason said taking Peyton's hand being careful not to hurt her wrists.

"i wan't an abortion." Peyton muttered climbing onto Jason's bed.

"Peyton." Jason sighed shaking his head.

"Jason lets be serious i'm to young, we're too young for this and it's not even our baby." Peyton said her voice shaking.

"but it's your baby." Jason said touching Peyton's stomach.

Peyton shook her head frowning.

"i don't want it." Peyton said this time through gritted teeth.

"ok, we can go in first thing tomorrow give you the night to think about it." Jason said pulling Peyton down onto the bed.

climbing under the covers Jason wrapped his arms around peyton keeping her close to him.

"everything's going to be ok." Jason whispered into her ear.

it wasn't long until they were both sleeping.

(L)

"your sure about this?" Jason asked.

they'd gotten to the hospital over an hours ago after all the paper work was signed there was nothing else to do but to wait for her name to be called.

"yeah, this is what i want." Peyton said nervously but that was to be expected.

"peyton, we're ready for you know." A nurse said standing in front of them clip bored in hand.

peyton nodded standing up from her chair placing a hand on Jason's shoulder, Jason stopped looking up at Peyton.

"i want to do this alone." Peyton whispered.

Jason stood giving Peyton a kiss on the forehead whispering in her ear. "i'll be right here."

Peyton nodded following the nurse into a dark room the only thing lighting it were little night lights placed around the room.

"the doctor will be right with you." the nurse said leaving Peyton alone in the morbid room.

a room where girls have come to execute their babies that they didn't want, the room smelled of death to Peyton the night lights seemed to shine with the soles of all the babies taken in this room. (i was having a deep moment)

"i can't do this." peyton whispered.

(L)

"Peyton it's ok that baby no matter who the father is, is also apart of you." Jason sighed taking one hand off the steering wheel placing it on Peyton's lap.

"yeah i know i just where do we go from here." Peyton muttered.

"we have all the time in the world to figure that out." Jason muttered back just as everything blacked out.

(i know i'm a total cruel bitch for this but keep reading)

(no ones point of view)

Jason hadn't been paying very close attention he was to worried about Peyton, When a eight wheeler ran a red light going to fast to stop in time. Jason's car flipped up onto the sidewalk where thank god no one was walking the car landed completely upside down with Peyton and Jason dangling from their seats. emergency trucks were on scene in matter of minutes trying to hall Peyton and Jason out of the car and onto gurneys. the hospital ride was 10 minutes away and all 3 of their lives were hanging in the balance (and by 3 im counting the baby) they were hooked up to machines and sent into different wings of the hospital.

the doctors were doing all they could but their lives were in gods hands now.

:) hehehehe do you hate me?

:P Leave comments yell at me whateva i hope you liked the chapter byyyyyes.


	27. Chapter 27

stinging sensation - 27

Peyton and Jason's families had be notified but Peyton's mom was to caught up in work to come down but the gang was there taking shifts waiting in the hospital. it had been a whole 2 weeks and neither peyton or Jason had shown signs of waking, Jason was moved from the ICU into a different wing of the hospital but Peyton was still in the ICU she was on the side of inpact when the truck him them causing her body to receive most of the damage.

(in PEYTON'S HEAD)

"mommy wake up!" a little squeaky voice yelled.

Peyton opened her eyes seeing a beautiful boy standing on the bed beside her, he looked around 2 years old his hair was a light color his eyes a dark brown like hers and Jason's.

"Keigan (key-gan) let mommy sleep." Jason said coming into the room which Peyton now recognized as Jason's bedroom.

"no it's ok i'm up." Peyton muttered sliding up so her back rested against the head board.

Jason came over to the bed kissing Peyton's lips pushing them into hers letting out a deep groan.

"maybe now that you've woken mommy she'd like to go downstairs and help us make pancakes." Jason said looking at Keigan, you could see the love in his eyes when he looked at Keigan it was different then when he looked at Peyton but the same in so many other ways.

"sure, lets got little man." Peyton said in a silly vice scooping Keigan up in her arm making sure not to drop him as she climbed out of bed and made her way down into the kitchen.

everything was all ready out on the counter ready to be made into yummy pancakes. (SORRY IM HUNGRY OK!) Jason took Keigan sliding him into his high chair making sure not to pinch him while sliding the food tray back into place, Jason would never make that mistake again :P.

Peyton picked from a bowl of fresh fruit she took out of the fridge giving some to Keigan setting them in his food tray so he could pick at it and feed it to himself. after a full breakfast everyone moved into the living room to watch a movie.

Jason ran upstairs to take a quick shower while Peyton and Keigan helped pick out the movie.

"Keigan what movie should we make daddy watch huh? the jungle book, or the land before time?" Peyton asked smiling.

when Keigan didn't answer Peyton turned around seeing that he wasn't there.

"Keigan!?" Peyton asked raising her voice.

standing to her feet Peyton felt a drop of rain hit her face rubbing it away Peyton noticed that the liquid on her face was red, blood? turning her attention to the ceiling Peyton didn't see away thing other then the peach color of the paint that covered it. turning back around to the tv Peyton gasped.

"gosh Keig you scared mommy." Peyton muttered bending down to his leaving tuning him around to face her.

Peyton screamed falling onto her bum scooting away from her baby, Keigan had blood trickling down from his face his skin was a sickly pale color and his eyes were jet black.

"YOU KILLED ME!" Keigan yelled but it wasn't in the cute baby voice he'd used this morning this voice was the voice of a demon deep and cruel.

Peyton screamed in terror as Keigan jumped for her , closing her eyes Peyton turned away waiting for something to come.

when Peyton opened her eyes again she wasn't in Jason's bed or in the living room she was in a mint green hospital room surrounded by flowers balloons. right away Peyton's hand went down to her belly she could feel the emptiness and she knew that her baby was no longer in her stomach, he was somewhere different now somewhere safe.

(PS THAT DREAM IN PEYTONS HEAD ALL THAT WAS LIKE 2 SECONDS IN PEYTON'S HEAD BUT IN THE LIVING WORLD THAT WAS ALMOST 3 WEEKS)

Peyton looked away from her belly at the sound of the door opening.

"oh you're awake." a lady who looked like she was old enough to be a great grandmother said seeming overly joyed.

"yeah, where am i?" Peyton asked her eyes still squinted not use to the harsh lighting yet.

"you are at st marks hospital, You were in a car accident over a month ago you and a boy were brought in, both in pretty rough shape the doctors will be pleased to know you've woken." the lady looked like she wanted to added more but wasn't sure if she should.

"it's ok, i know my baby's gone." Peyton said in a small voice.

"i'm very sorry there was nothing that could have been done to save the child." The lady said shaking her head.

"where's Jason?" Peyton asked changing the subject.

"mr maccann was on the nearest side of impact, though he had fewer injuries then you his were more critical, i'm afraid he's still in a coma dear, i could take you down to him if you'd like to visit. i'm sure it would be ok for a short while."

Peyton nodded sliding into the wheel chair the lady brought over trying not to yelp in pain as she began to feel the aftermath of the accident.

Jason's room was only down the hall from Peyton's, Peyton was taken back by what she saw in Jason's room. there were tubes everywhere an IV in his arm and Blood bags also connected to another IV that was in his arm. Jason's face was almost a pale blue like someone when was just swimming around in a pool at winter time.

the woman left Peyton alone, shutting the door behind her.

"hi jay," Peyton sniffled taking hold of Jason's hand that was probably colder then an ice cube.

"i'm so sorry this is my fault, but babe you have to wake up i need you." Peyton sniffled between sentences. "i'm sorry i yelled at you i don't know why i do these things." Peyton's eyes watered up clouding her vision.

"the baby's gone, but it's want i wanted anyways right?" Peyton said chucking to herself without humor. "it's not like i wanted it anyways i woke up this morning expecting to get rid of the baby and i did so. yeah i guess thats good."

Peyton continued to talk to Jason for the next 20 minutes before the lady came back and had to take her back to her room.

"i'll come back in a little while to check on you, but if you need anything before then theres a little green button on the wall you can push." Peyton nodded watching the lady go.

the silence it actually kind of nice Peyton thought to herself and of course a few minutes later just as Peyton was about to fall asleep a doctor walked into the room. this guy looked about mid twenty's probably new to the job.

"hi it's nice to see you with your eyes open." the man said holding out his hand. "i'm doctor gettleman."

"hi." Peyton muttered back.

"there were some tests what came back from the lab a couple days after your accident that i need to share with you. ok, um so you had received a phone call from the blood lab telling you that your Boyfriend Jason was not the father of your unborn child correct." Peyton nodded her head letting the dr continue. "now because i know youre baby has passed i'm terribly sorry to bring this up but the information you were giving was incorrect."

"i don't get it." Peyton said.

"the baby was Jason's"

AHAHAHAHA BITCHES WHAT DO YOU THINK!? DO YOU HATE ME AGAIN? PLEASE COMMENT I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE AND SHORT BUT SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE AND I PROMISE I'LL WRITE MORE OFTEN THEN!


	28. Chapter 28

stinging sensation - 28

Peyton was in a state of panic.

"I dont get it how could they mess this up?!" Peyton yelled to the doctor tears coming down her now red checks.

"there was a mix up on the sheets on the ones we kept here in your baby's fine it confirms Jason as the father but on the ones that were sent to the front desk the names were mixed up." doctor gettlemen said trying to sooth Peyton but it wasn't helping.

Peyton didn't know what to say there were not words to describe how horrible she was feeling it was one thing to lose a baby she never really wanted nick's baby but Jason's baby. Jason and her baby?

she had to think of how she was going to tell jason if she got the chance to tell jason.

*** the hospital kept Peyton in the hospital for a week and when she was release she stayed in jason's room not wanting to leave in case anything happens, the good thing was that jason was getting stronger everyday all he needed now was to open his eyes, it was just a matter of time.

Peyton was sitting in Jason's room talking to celeb the rest of the boys were out in cali working on something or other that they weren't allowed to tell her about, eye roll.

"i'm gonna go get a pop, you want anything?" Peyton shook her head looking out the window at the street below.

"Ppp...p.p...p...ppey." Peyton turned around at the soft sound.

Jason's eyes were half opened looking over at her, Peyton jumped up for her window seat running over to the bed making sure not to touch anything she bend down close to Jason's head smiling at him.

"you're awake!" Peyton muttered in disbelief.

"what you didn't think i'd miss out on a life time of fucking you, did ya?" Jason coughing.

Peyton winched at Jason's words not expecting those to be some of the first words she heard him say.

"where's the crew?" Jason asked pulling out his IV.

"what are you doing you were just in a major accident Jason!" Peyton said freaking out.

at the moment Celeb came back in. "hey man good to see ya it was a little touch and go for a while."

Jason gave Celeb a blank stair.

"don't you remember?" Celeb asked.

"Jay maybe-" "who are you?" Jason interrupted giving Peyton the once over smirking at her.

"Baby it's me payton." Peyton said confused.

"did i fuck you last night or something?" Jason asked looking over at Celeb for answers.

Peyton's eyes watered up also turning to Celeb.

"Jason this is your girlfriend Peyton, you two have been together for years." Celeb explained.

"must not have been that great if i don't remember." directing his next words at Peyton, Jason said. "but i wouldn't mind bumping uglys with you from time to time." Jason winked flashing his gorgeous smile.

"the hell's the matter with you!" Peyton yelled upset tears streaming down her face.

"Peyton maybe you should go take a walk." Celeb mutter to Peyton watching her leave before turning back to Jason.

"you broke her heart."

"she'll get over it." Jason said shrugging it off like it was nothing, but it was nothing to him he couldn't remember.

"what's the last thing you remember?" Celeb asked changing the subject.

"i was working that job with you in Ottawa when the building caught on fire, next thing you know i'm waking up here." Jason explained sitting back down on his bed.

"that was over 3 years ago." Celeb said in disbelief. "Jason it's 2013."

"stop fucking around Celeb when do i get out of here?" Jason asked.

"we'll from what i just heard mr maccann you wont be going anywhere for a while." the doctor said walking into the room.

"i'm fine just give me some pain killers and i'll be out of here." Jason said.

"it seems you've suffered some kind of brain glitch in the accident, when you were brought in back in 2009 you had major brain infractions it seems that some how this accident has had a great negative impact on your brain. causing you to forget everything since your first accident." the doctor explained.

"holy shit." Celeb muttered shutting his moth when the doctor shot him a glare.

"so what?" Jason said getting pissed off with all this explaining, he just wanted to get back to fucking work.

"we'll need to keep you here a few more days do some tests before we can send you home, my guess is as good as any right now but i'm saying it's not looking good that you will remember everything with a brain injury this intense but you maybe able to get certain things back for the last few years." The doctor said leaving the room.

"we should get that chick back here man if i'm gonna be stuck a few more days in this hell hole i should at least have some fun."

IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT I JUST WANTED TO POST THE DAMN THING BUT IT'S AL MOST SUMMER MEANING ME HAVING MORE FREE TIME AND POSTING MORE OFTEN :) PROMISE!


	29. Chapter 29

stinging sensation -29

after Peyton made her way back to Jason's hospital room Celeb filled her in on everything the doctor had said cause Peyton's eyes to prickle.

"so he doesn't remember me at all?" Peyton muttered her voice shaking.

"i'm sorry." Celeb muttered back hating to see Peyton crying like this and Jason back to his old ways.

Jason was always a jackass even in the first month of Peyton and Jason's relationship, Jason cheated and lied and treated Peyton like crap but, whatever she did to change him made him a better guy.

"the doctor came to see me earlier before Jason woke up." Peyton said taking a deep breath. "apparently there was a mix up on the forms, the baby was Jason's, i was going to tell him after he woke up but now i don't think he'd even care." tears started sliding down Peyton's cheeks.

"Pey i'm so sorry." Celeb hugged her tight.

Peyton pulled away shaking her head.

"what are we going to do about him?" Peyton looked through the little window in the door.

"i don't know but the way the doctor was talking i don't think Jason will ever go back to how you knew him, he's gone back to the him before you." Celeb said opening the door to the room following Peyton inside.

(L)

once Jason was released from the hospital Peyton decided it was best to move back home for the time being, it's not like Jason was going to offer his room up to her with the way he was right now and it didn't matter what the doctor said Peyton knew her Jason was in there somewhere it would just take a bit of work to find him.

"sup boy." Tyler said to Jason giving him a pat on the back,"we going to tear it up tonight or what!?"

"you know it man, i've got to take jerry out for some air it's been to long." Jason said winking toPeyton in the kitchen who'd kept her distance letting the boys have their reunion.

looking away from Jason, Peyton focused back on what she was doing gliding the Caribbean blue polish over her finger nail.

"hey Pey you sure you don't want to come with us tonight?" Celeb said sliding up onto the counter next to her.

"just keep an eye on him." Peyton mumbled not looking up.

"you got it." Celeb said feeling bad for peyton giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

as soon as the door slammed closed Peyton let her tears flow freely for the baby she had lost the baby her now maybe, maybe not boyfriend jason didn't even know was his, she cried cause of the pain she felt of jason not remembering her, she cried from everything.

(with they boys)

"Jason why don't you take it slow on those." Celeb said as Jason downed his 4th shot.

"you've gotten soft Celeb, what did some girl get to ya?" Jason asked calling the bartender back over.

"yeah, yours." Jason looked over at Celeb and shake his head.

taking his beer from the bar tender Jason walked over to the other boys.

"Jason." a soft voice called from behind him.

"Britney-" Jason was cut off by a pair of lips.

Jason's hands traveled straight to Britney's ass, sticking his tongue in her mouth.

"lets take this to the back room." Britney whispered seductively into Jason's ear her hand traveling up his thigh towards his package.

Jason followed Britney through the crowed into the back room.

"mmm where have you been hiding out?" Britney moaned Jason's lips were all over her neck.

"shut up and suck." Jason growled unbuttoning his pants.

"cover up Jason were leaving." Celeb said coming through the door.

"get the fuck get of here celeb!" Jason yelled.

"good-bye Britney." Celeb said waiting until she left the room to turn to Jason.

"the hell's wrong with you?" Jason snapped pulling up his pants.

"look i know you don't remember your life for the past few years but Peyton is your girlfriend and i know you don't care right now but if you hurt her you'll never forgive yourself. "

"whatever." Jason grumbled hitting shoulders with celeb on the way out.

(Peyton pov)

Peyton decided she'd go and sit out by the pool, after a while she drifted off to sleep curled up on the tanning chair leaning it almost all the way back.

Peyton felt light presser being applied over her neck over and over again.

"mmmmhm." Peyton moaned her eyes fluttering open when a pair of lips connected with her's .

"What are you doing?" Peyton said in shock pushing Jason away from her.

"seeing what the big deal is." Jason said before slamming his lips onto Peyton's.

Jason laid down on top of Peyton parting her legs laying between them holding himself up with one hand while to other unbuttoned peyton's shorts,

"Jay we should take this upstairs." Peyton said biting her bottom lip, silent moan escaped her lips as Jason kissed his way down her neck.

Jason shook his head nibbling on Peyton's earlobe "naw i'm gonna fuck you right here." Jason breathed into Peyton's ear.

Peyton had forgotten how Jason use to be, sure he was an ass hole and a cheater but he also excited her old memories of their early life together flashed thru her mind.

Peyton was brought back to reality when Jason pushed down on her clit, Peyton arched her back pushing her sex into Jason's hand moaning in pleasure.

"you like that baby?" Jason teased circling Peyton's entrance with his pointer finger. "you wet for daddy?"

"yeah." Peyton whined bucking her hips up wanting more. "fuck." Peyton moaned as Jason pounded 3 fingers into her opening.

Jason hot breath hit Peyton's neck as he continued to finger her. pulling out Jason went for peyton's shirt pulling it over her head his lips going to Peyton neck as he unclipped her bra reveling her hard nipples.

taking one in his mouth Jason circled his tongue around the hard nub sucking hard causing Peyton to moan out in pleasure. Peyton blindly reached down grabbing the ends of Jason's shirt pulling it over his head tossing it somewhere behind her on the pool deck.

"Jason." Peyton moaned bring his lips back up to hers, Jason lowered his hips to Peyton's grinding his hard on against her Groaning into her mouth.

)needing to let his cock free from his pants Jason pulled away from peyton sliding off his pants and boxers before quickly returning to her. Sliding his fingers into the belt loops of Peyton's shorts Jason tugged them down her sexy legs Along with her panties.

taking his dick in his hand Jason rubbed the head against Peyton's clit smirking when she bucked her hips upwards.

"that feels so good." Peyton moaned wanting Jason inside her.

Jason looked down at Peyton's body laying under him just waiting to be fucked senseless. he understood why his other self would keep her around she's fucking sexy maybe her hanging around being his "girlfriend" or whatever wouldn't be so bad. he'd have a girl to fuck him whenever he wanted.

without warning Jason slammed his cock into Peyton's sex causing her to scream out in pain and pleasure, Jason hit her G spot almost every time.

"fuck, Jasooon." Peyton yelled out grabbing hold of the arm rests so hard her knuckles were white.

"your pussys so fucking tight." Jason growled going as hard as he could loving the feeling of Peyton's tight walls around him.

"im-im-im." Peyton tried to get out between moans.

"yeah baby cum for me, cum on daddy's cock." Jason's grip on Peyton's hips tightened as she slammed into her 2 more times before they both climaxed.

"mmmmmhm." Peyton said out of breath as Jason grind their hips together emptying himself into her.

(PS SHES ON BIRTH CONTROL so dont worry shes not gonna get preggo)c*sexy over for now*

"that was amazing." peyton muttered as Jason slid out of her getting up to look for his clothes.

"having you around might not be so bad after all." Jason smirked.

after Jason went back inside Peyton got dressed and collected herself before going inside here Celeb was waiting for her.

"what?" Peyton asked innocently.

"i see Jason found you." Celeb said. "are you ok?"

"you know what, i think i am. maybe Jason losing his memory is for the best we can start over."

"whatever makes you happy, and i am glad you're happy." Celeb said grabbing his soda and walking into the living room where Jason and the other boys were.

Peyton smiled thinking of the fun that was going to come with this new old Jason. she just hoped his version of the old, old Jason wasn't as big a jackass as the last one.


	30. Chapter 30

stinging sensation - 30

READ THIS! for those who have it, i made a twitter so you follow me and get updates on the story as well as when i'm posting and teasers from chapters i haven't released yet. Also you can ask me questions and i will reply back right away because i have my twitter on my phone and i'm always using it!

TWITTER SamicaWrites i'll folow you back also so you can DM me!

"WHERE THE HELL IS JASON! he's been flaking out on every meeting we've had this week!" Celeb yelled running his fingers through his hair.

"he's not answering his phone." James said walking into the room throwing his cell at Celeb.

"maybe i'll try calling Peyton see if she'd heard from him." Celeb sighed dialling her number.

(Peyton's pov)

"Jason." Peyton gasped as he sucked on her neck hitting the sweet spot.

Jason had come over and in a matter of minutes they ended up on were on Peyton's couch. Peyton with her legs straddling Jason their tongues swirling together, lower halves grinding.

*ring ring*

"don't answer that." Jason muttered pulling at Peyton's shorts his pointer fingers in the belt loop holes.

"it- mmmm. it might be important." Peyton said breathing heavy reaching her arms to the side blindly searching for her phone cell, while Jason caught her lips with his.

puling her lips away from Jason's to check her phone screen Jason slid his hands up her shirt going for her bra.

"it's Celeb." Peyton breathed.

"like I said Don't. Answer. It." Jason said between sloppy kisses taking the phone from Peyton's hands putting it down onto the floor.

Peyton giggled removing Jason's shirt admiring his abs before kissing her way down them making Jason shiver with want. in return Peyton's tank top also found it's way to the floor. Taking Peyton in his arms Jason flipped them so he was now resided on top of her.

Holding Peyton's hips Jason grinded down harder against her evoking pleasurable moans to leave Peyton's plump lips.

*ring ring*

peyton groaned but this time in annoyance.

"Hello?" Peyton said reaching onto the floor and picking up the phone putting it on speaker.

"hey Peyton have you seen Jason today, i haven't been able to get a hold of him."

Peyton's eyes traveled to Jason who was shaking his head telling her to say no.

Peyton smirked at Jason. "Yeah he's right here hold on."

"cock block." Jason grumbled under his breath moving into a sitting position snatching the phone from Peyton.

"what do you fucking want Celeb?" Jason snapped. "whatever i'll see you in 10 minutes." Jason looked over a Peyton. "make that 20."

Peyton laughed heard Celeb yelling. "Now Jason!"

"calm your balls i'm coming." Jason hung up giving Peyton her phone back.

taking Peyton's face in his hands Jason gave her A hard kiss.

"i've got to go." Jason said.

Peyton followed Jason to the door holding it open for him.

Peyton stayed in the door way waiting until Jason got to his car before yelling. "be careful."

"i'm Jason mccann babe." he replied being his cocky self.

(WITH THE GANG)

"Jason do you have all the guns?" James mutter keeping his voice down.

"no dumb ass i left them at home." Jason snapped rolling his eyes cocking his gun.

tucking the gun into the back of his jeans Jason made his way over to the wear house where the cardnoals gang keep most of their supply's.

James, Jason and Celeb were the only ones going into the wear house the others were waiting back up in the truck.

"alright lets move." Celeb said opening the main door the rest following behind him their guns out and at the ready.

"Jase check out the back room." Celeb said moving towards one of the storage bins.

"do you smell that?" James whispered to Celeb.

Celeb looked around before he froze on the stop whispering. "gasoline."

"Guys we've gotta split." Jason yelled running out of the back room.

not taking a second to think the guys ran for the door they were just about out when.

*Bang*

Jumping out the door the guys drove to the ground covering their heads when the glass windows exploded out onto the ground surrounding them.

"the fuck happened?" the guys yelled running from the truck.

"they were expecting us." Celeb coughed moving into a sitting possession.

"they had dirty bombs with Gasoline cans filling the back room." Jason grumbled picking him self up off the ground.

"those bitched are gonna pay."


End file.
